Losing one to gain another
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Losing a friend is the hardest thing you ever have to face, but learning to live with that is one massive ride. People you thought you knew change in the blink of an eye, things happen and new takes place of old...but things aren't always as they seem.
1. Intro: History

1Intro History layout

To understand this story I have set out a history which should be read before reading this story as then it will all make sense.

Tony and Ziva

Friends since they were kids when Tony's step dad sent him to boarding school in Israel where he met Ziva and Ari. Tony came back to the states after he finished school and went to college where he blew out his knee playing Grid Iron.

Ziva came the states as well but went to U.S.C. were she met Kate the two of them have been friends ever since.

All the stuff that Happened with Ari on the show happened except with Ziva.

Kate

Worked with Secret Service for three years before changing to NCIS LA to be closer to her mother who had been diagnosed with Cancer. She keeps in contact with Ziva with Emails and phone calls

McGee

as with the show but has been going out with Abby for a while.

Gibbs and Jen

Didn't marry but have had an on off relationship since Paris things get more complicated when Jenny becomes director.

Ducky

same as show

Gerald

Did get shot but came back after his arm was healed and operational again.

Abby

Same as show but going out with McGee for a while and her best friends at work are Tony and Ziva.


	2. Agent Cassidy's Mistake

ok here's the first chapter I hope you like it please tell me if you want me to carry on or if you want me to stick to just fluffy TATE.

* * *

Agent Cassidy's mistake or was it?

"Ziva nooo don't go in" Tony ran to try and stop his life long friend from entering the booby trapped house.

"DiNozzo stay back" yelled Paula Cassidy who for this mission had been the assigned leader. Much to the dislike of Gibbs and Tony.

Tony and Paula had a history, dating back to before Tony had started at NCIS she was the reason he'd even come to know about the job opening. Now that relationship was in tatters and all over what? An old friend had come back into her life a friend who she wanted to see on a more romantic level then save her failing relationship with Tony. Needless to say that had put a sour out look on what ever she did from Tony's perspective.

"Screw you Cassidy"

"DiNozzo stay back that's an order"

"Gibbs Cassidy gave her the fault mic she doesn't know the house is booby trapped"

The house suddenly blew up every one was thrown back onto their back meters away from where they had been. Tony was the first to get up he didn't care about the glass that was stinging his arms or the fact that he had first degree burns on his left arm all he cared about was finding his friend and seeing if she was ok.

He found her in by the pool. Her burns looked horrific, he picked her up and slowly walked down the steps of the pool into the cool water, where he first felt the sting of his own wounds.

"Z can you hear me?" he asked timidly. Ziva opened her eyes her back had been to the house so she looked as normal as ever. She smiled weakly

"What?"

"You ok?"

"I've been better, Tony I want you to tell Kate, that she'll always be my best friend no matter what Abby says to the contray" to any one else the statement would not have made sense but to Tony and the select few who knew her, it made perfect sense.

"Contrary and tell her yourself we've been through worse then this and lived, your not going to die on me ok not on my watch and not with out me"

"Tony you know as well as I do that I wont live through this, I've just gotten over the last bashing by my loving brother do you really believe that my body will be able to stand up to this I don't think so"

"No I wont let you your not going with out me, you swore you'd never go with out me"

"We were ten when we made that pact Tony"

"I don't care I ment it then I mean it now, don't be a but munch Z stay true to your word"

"Sorry T but I-

"ZIVA" Tears fell down Tony's face as he noticed his friends skin go even more pale then it already was.

"I love you T I'll always watch over you" and with that she slipped away.

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder it was Tim McGee a Computer Tech from Norfolk. "Tony the EMT's are here"

Tony nodded and Tim helped him carry a lifeless Ziva out of the pool. Paula watched the two men carry the young women over to Ducky.

As Tony walked over to the medic's she walked over to him.

"Tony...

"Get lost Cassidy"

"Tony you will not talk to me like that" Tony spun around this was the first look she got of her ex there was blood all over him, Ziva's she guessed mixed in with some of his. He looked like crap to put it nicely.

"You know what Agent Cassidy I'll talk to you how ever I like cause thanks to you I have to tell a group of people that their friend and loved one died due to the burns she sustained in an operation that you were running. She died because she didn't hear an order you said because you gave her a fault ear radio"

Paula just looked at him, it wasn't her fault well she didn't think it was but the other people there would share different views. They all knew that radio didn't work but she insisted Ziva use it any way, was she really trying to hurt her, did she really just kill her ex's best friend.

"It's bad enough you thought I was cheating on you with my best friend some one who's seen me do some of the most disgusting things in the world. There's no way Z would go out with or that I would want to go out with her she's like my sister, but you had to insist that I was seeing her. Now you've gone and killed her don't think I'll ever forgive you for that"

Gibbs watched as the two agents argued this was going to be one long ride to the hospital which they all had to go.

* * *

Tony walked out with his arm bandaged, he didn't want to stay for any longer then he had to, much the this distress of the doctors. He noticed Kate standing at the door. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder she spun around so quickly she bumped his arm. Tony winced before looking up at her. There was sadness in her facial features.

"What are you doing here?"

"My mum just past away she and my dad were on holidays here...what are you doing here?" she noticed the bandages and her face turned from sad to worried "Tony what happened where's Z"

Tony and Kate had meet recently at Ziva's Birthday party, they hadn't gotten on a first their personality's clashed but after spending a few days together they had come to a truce.

"Kate we- Z- he sighed this was going to be way harder then he thought it would be. He looked away from the stunning brunette who he had a thing for something he had admitted to Ziva when they had headed back to DC after their week in California. Now to do this to her to lose two people she loved on the same day the women would be wrecked and never speak to him again.

"Kate Ziva's dead she died from sustaining fourth degree burns all over her back I tried to save her believe me I tried"

Kate just looked at him till the tears over come her. First her lip quivered then a tear ran down her face till she couldn't breath and although it must have hurt him to do so she found Tony's arms wrapped around her. They had both lost a friend that day one they could never get back.

Tony was brought back to reality when he heard a very distressed Abby yelling at the desk clerk to tell her where her friends were. "Walk with me" he looked down at Kate his good arm over her shoulder she nodded and they walked out to Abby.

"Abby" the young goth spun around and almost fainted at the tear streaked faces of her friend and Kate.

"What happened who- No she's not your lying she hit Tony's burned arm which made him yelp. And hold back tears from the pain.

"I tried to save her I really did but she didn't want to fight, she gave up I guess she knew something we didn't" he held up his arm and let Abby into the hug the three of them stood there till Paula came out.

"Tony I -

"Fcuk Off Cassidy" he said through gritted teeth as he rested his head on Kate's who was now sobbing quietly unlike Abby who was still crying when McGee came out behind Paula. He looked at Tony and nodded before pulling Abby into a hug. Letting Tony fully hug Kate.

"No I wont she's was a co-worker yes but we know that things like that can happen in our line of work"

"You're a heartless bitch Cassidy" Tony glared at her ' Her friend' he mouthed pointing to Kate when Paula cringed Tony rolled his eyes and took Kate over to some chairs.

* * *

"KATE where are you?" Mitchell Todd came out looking for his little sister, he looked around before finding her sitting with a man he'd never met before, clearly she had for she was leaning into to crying softly.

"Katie we'll get through this together we all knew this was coming"

Tony looked "you gonna be ok?"

Kate shrugged and sat back looking at her brother. "Want me to tell him?"

"Please"

Tony got up and walked over to Mitchell. " hi I'm Tony, I met your sister at our friends birthday party a few months ago. Ziva died earlier Today"

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thank you" Tony looked back and smiled at Kate before walking off to find Abby and the computer geek otherwise known as her boyfriend.

He found them in with Gibbs who had been admitted must to his distress. "Who was that you were hugging Tony?"

Tony looked up at McGee "a friend of Ziva's, I met her at Z's last birthday party they went to college together."

"What was she doing here?" Tony turned around to see Paula leaning on the door frame. He just looked at her before turning to Gibbs and Abby.

"I'll see you when I see you" he went to walk out

"DiNozzo what's that ment to mean?"

"It's Christmas Gibbs we get four weeks off and don't think I'll be hanging around this year"

* * *

What do you think? carry on? or not?

REVIEWS PLEASE THEY ARE MY FREE HUGS !!!


	3. Tony's Californian Holiday

thank you all for your reviews heres the next chapter

* * *

Tony's Californian Holiday

Tony sat by the beach looking out to the sea he had been here for a little over a week now, most of his time he spent by the beach not doing anything really, he just looked out over the crystal clear water thinking about Ziva and her friend Kate.

He did like her, he'd liked her since he fist laid eyes on her there was something about her that drew him to her, but what he didn't know. She was delicate fragile well from what he had seen. But he knew that there was more to her then he knew. And now he'd never know Ziva had been the connection between them and now that she was gone he knew that they wouldn't be meeting again.

Hot tears prickled his face as he looked up there was someone standing over him, he lifted the hat that had been sitting on his face to see Kate standing over him in hip hugging jeans and a form fitting jumper. "What are you doing out here?"

He jumped up surprised to see her, he brushed the sand off his shirt and looked at her, his face turning red.

"Uh I came out here to get away from all the stuff happening in DC, I needed a break plus we get four weeks off at Christmas"

"Are you going to Ziva's funeral it's next week in DC?"

Tony looked down at the sand not wanting to answer the question did he really want to go? That would mean it was official that Ziva was never coming back that she would never be knocking at his front door late at night because she had just gotten into a fight with her father over the phone and needed someone to talk to.

He'd never see her face at work again, teasing him about the latest date he went on torturing that his last date was a transvestite. He'd never have to correct her mixed up saying, or tell her what something ment even living out her she had never gotten used to the American slang and still after all these years was mixing the phrases up.

"I- I don't know if I can, she's always been there, I don't know if I'm ready to accept that she's gone"

Kate nodded and rested her hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony shrugged her off.

"What are you doing out here?...wait don't answer that. That's a silly question you live out here der"

"Not for much longer NCIS has decided to transfer me to DC of all places"

"Marrow didn't take long to find a replacement" Tony said harshly Kate looked at him questioningly

"Marrow?"

"Director Marrow head on NCIS DC, not a very talkative man does the job That's about it"

"I talked to a Jennifer Shepard" Tony raised a eye brow well that was interesting he didn't know a Jen Shepard and he'd worked at NCIS for four years.

"You sure cause I've never heard of a Shepard, well I have but not working at NCIS DC" Kate looked at him questioningly again her waved it off.

"Its nothing really nothing at all" she shrugged

"Ok then"

"I'll sit with you if you like at Ziva's funeral if you want I don't really want to go either but I think her father would take it as an insult if her two closest friends didn't show up."

Tony laughed and shook his head "Muhammad Haswari wont go, it's to beneath him he'll send some one in his place if he can be bothered if not well, Ziva's mum might go if she can get away from Muhammad if not it'll only be her friends from America that turn up. Her dad didn't like the fact that she came to school here and was a Special Agent in stead of Mossad."

Kate didn't know this about Ziva but then again she'd never meet her parents Tony had he'd spent his almost his entire schooling years in Israel. She knew from Ziva's stories that the both of them we're not liked by their fathers and that's what had bought them together in the first place.

"Right so do you want to go or not?" Tony shrugged the rest of the team would be there and he had, had no contact with them since he left he'd switched off his cell so he couldn't be reached, he'd only left a forwarding number with Abby and told her it was not to be used unless some one was in life threatening danger if she called for any other reason he'd never speak to her again. She'd gotten the message.

"I'll go but if my friends try and talk me into staying I'm out of there" Kate nodded.

Tony gabbed his bag and started walking away, he turned around to see Kate watching after him. "You coming or what?"

Kate ran to catch up to him

* * *

Tony stood at the airport with a raised eye brow, he tried to laugh at what Kate was wearing. "What?" 

"Your gonna freeze DC actually has winter unlike here, your gonna freeze in that"

Kate had on her favorite knee length denim skirt a pink T a leather jacket and knee high boots. Unlike Tony who had, his favorite jeans a turtle neck and his old college varsity jacket, along with that he had a scalf and gloves poking out of his carry on bag.

"Hey I lived in DC for four years I think I know how cold it gets" Kate glared at him defensively. Tony chuckled and shrugged he then walked over to the flight attendant and showed the man his ticket.

"She does realize she's going to freeze" Tony shrugged and smirked as he heard Kate scoff at what the man said.

"Have fun"

"Oh I will don't know about Katie here but I will for some part"

"DiNozzo don't call me Katie"

"What ever you say Katie"

* * *

"SHIT ITS COLD" Kate glared at Tony who laughed as he grabbed their bags they were only staying long enough for the funeral. Luckily for Kate.

"Don't you dare say it" she said through gritted teeth that were also chattering.

"Me say it never" all Kate had to do was look at him to make him laugh he heaved his back pack on his shoulder and gave her hers before leading her out of the airport.

"This is going to be so much fun...not" Tony muttered as he saw Abby standing there waiting for them.

"Don't even try Ab's" he said a the young goth came bounding towards them.

"Aw come on Tony its Christmas what's Christmas with out your favorite goth?"

"Quite" Tony laughed at the look on her face Kate also chuckled.

"I'll tattle to Gibbs" Tony looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Can we go please"

Abby sighed and turned around leading them to her car.

* * *

Well thats the second chapter I hope you liked it R&R 


	4. Sad goodbye

Ok I was in a sad mood well i'd been watching really sad clips from home and away.

* * *

Saying goodbye

Tony stepped out of the limousine and turned around to help Kate out, then Abby. He turned around and sighed as he saw people gathering around Ziva's soon to be grave. He could feel his hands trembling. He clenched them and released them again, he felt Kate slip her hand into his. He turned and smiled weakly, then took the first step forward, exhaling deeply.

Gibbs came out behind them he watched as Tony walked across the dewy grass with the two women by his side. He had noticed that Tony and this Kate person seemed close, Gibbs could tell this wasn't one of Tony's flings, he treated her differently with more respect then he'd shown any other women, well expect Abby and Ziva.

Gibbs then turned around and helped the new Director out of the limo. Jenny Shepard smiled as she stepped out. Gibbs then closed the door and the limo drove away to park and later come and pick them up. They two made their way over.

Kate looked around her there was only one person she knew here. And that was Tony.

She looked up at him. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I don't know any one here Tony"

"You know me"

"But you know every one else"

"and you'll come to know them in time trust me"

* * *

Tony looked down at the coffin that was holding his friend. He dropped the rose he held in his hand it landed softly on the coffin. He closed his eyes and opend them again suddenly as the flashbacks played.He could feel the trembling hand of Kate beside him. He stepped back and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh" he kissed the top of her head and guided her back to their seats. He watched as Tim guided Abby up, she refused to let go of the rose at first. She didn't want to say goodbye.

* * *

After the service every one was dissipating, Kate turned to Tony her eyes were red and puffy. " I just want to go home" she said quietly Tony nodded and pulled her into a hug resting his head on hers. The people around him watched in aw as they saw a new side to the playful frat boy they knew. Abby took no notice till he kissed Kate on the head. she liked Kate she seemed nice but she was not Ziva and she never would be.

"Abby hello earth to Abby" Gibbs tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped but relaxed a bit when she saw it was Gibbs. "He is human Ab's he does have a sensitive side" Abby looked at him and nodded.

"I know its just weird seeing him nice to people other then me or Ziva"

"I know" she smiled and walked away from Gibbs joining Tony and Kate instead.

"Hey" Tony smiled but Kate said nothing she had been drained emotionally to much to say anything.

"Are you hanging around for the wake?" Tony shrugged

"Do you want to?" He looked down at Kate this was the first time she looked up. Abby could see she had been crying again, she knew it had to be hard on Kate. Tony being the only one she knew. Everyone else had so many people they could talk to Kate had Tony.

"If you want I'll go" Tony nodded then turned to Abby

"I don't think I'll go we have a early flight out tomorrow I'll see you in a couple of weeks Abby" Abby nodded and walked after Gibbs.


	5. Growing Closer

This is Kind of TATE not really but I think you'll all like how the chapter ends

* * *

Growing closer

Tony ran up the beach laughing he looked back at Kate who was chasing him. "Get back here DiNozzo your gonna pay for that" Tony laughed and kept running.

"Catch me if you can Katie" Kate rolled her eyes and chased after him.

Tony ducked behind a life guard stand, he watched Kate run past then stop. She spun around looking for him, he waited till she had turned around again and ran up behind her picking her up and spinning her round. "Got ya"

Kate screamed she placed her hands on the hands that were wrapped around her waist, she tried to move them she then realized it was Tony.

"Shit Tony don't do that" she yelled he laughed and placed her down gently, but he left his arms wrapped around her, he lent next to her ear "oh get over it Katie" she elbowed him in the ribs making him fall over gasping for breath.

"Ouch"

"Serves you right"

"Cow"

"That's a lovely thing to say to a friend Tony"

"Who says I'm your friend?"

"Gee thanks"

Tony got up and they made their way back down the beach. Tony bumped Kate with his hip. "Hey" she laughed.

"We leave tomorrow how you feeling about going back?" Kate looked up at Tony as she asked the question. He shrugged he'd been avoiding this topic for the last couple of weeks he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back he'd been totally different since leaving DC. He didn't want to return to the playful frat boy he liked the new side of him.

"You don't have to change back just because your back in DC you can be who ever you want to be if your friends think its weird well they'll have to just have to get used to it" Kate said as if reading his mind he smiled and bumped her again.

* * *

Tony and Kate walked out of the Airport at DC this time both of them were dressed for the DC weather. "Ok one thing Kate did you even think of where your going to live?"

"Yes Tony I did I have a flat about ten minutes away from NCIS"

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok then Katie want some help setting up?"

"I think I can manage"

"Ok but the offers there if you want it"

* * *

Tony walked into NICS on Monday to find Kate arguing with James he chuckled before going to help. "Is there a problem here James?"

"Yeah she reckons she works here now on your team funny hey?"

"Not really she does James this is Kate Todd she transferred here from California"

"Oh"

Tony laughed as he and Kate walked off. "Don't worry about James he was here with a terrorist who got in a couple of years ago been jumpy ever since" Kate nodded.

They entered the elevator together. Tony laughed Kate turned to him "what?"

"Few rules you should know about first don't ever drink Gibbs's coffee. Learn all his rules know them. If you ever want to talk in privet this is the only room that is privet."

"Oh and Kate don't be afraid to break rule 12"

"What's rule 12?" The doors opened at their level Tony smiled and walked out.


	6. The Inquest

The inquest

Tony fidgeted with the tie, he hated wearing ties. He glared at Paula the reason he was wearing the tie in the first place. It was the inquest into whether Paula was at fault for Ziva's death.

_No question there_ Tony thought _it was her fault. _He glared at her again, _if it wasn't for her stubbornness we wouldn't be in this mess Z would be here safe and well _

"Tony I - Tony turned around Paula backed up with the look on her Ex's face.

"You'll get what's coming to you"

"It wasn't my fault" Tony raised an eyebrow he wasn't going to fight with her not now he was going to let the hearing do that for him.

* * *

"We are here for the inquest into the death of Special Agent Ziva David"

"It's David like Da-Veed Spelt D-a-v-i-d"

"Right"

"Now in front of me I have four reports, three of them tell me the exact same thing, one does not"

Tony looked over at Gibbs, if this was as simple as he said it was going to be all reports should have stated the same thing. McGee also looked over the young man just as confused as Tony.

"Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee's reports are all the same down to the last detail. Agent Cassidy's however is not"

Paula's brow crinkled she'd written the report like she always had including everything. "Excuse me sir but what was wrong with my report?"

"Your co-workers reports all state your pervious relationship with Agent DiNozzo yours how ever did not"

"My personal life has nothing to do with this inquest" She said defectively. The table of men and women in front of her all collectively raised an eyebrow.

"It has everything to do with this inquest Paula, in the other three reports it is clearly stated that you and Anthony had a relationship prior to him coming to work at NCIS. This relationship didn't end well, according to his report."

Paula rolled her eyes which was noticed by everyone in the room. "Would you please state what Agent DiNozzo said to you about the radio mic you gave to Agent David"

"He told me that it wasn't working properly but I told him that I had seen it being fixed"

"Is this true did you see it being fixed?"

"No of course not I just said it so he'd stop bugging me" Tony's fist clenched in his lap. He knew better then to yell at her now. The laugh in her voice as she said it made him even more angry and want to lash out, he was glad that Gibbs was sitting beside him other wise he would have done something for sure.

One of the women on the panel in front of him noticed this change in Tony. She didn't say anything but she did write something down.

"So you knew that the radio mic wasn't working?"

"Yeah, so it was just ment to be a raid routine David knew like we all do that in this job we put our lives on the line when ever we're out on the field."

The looks of shock at how casual she had said this was evident. "Well thank you Agent Cassidy I think we will here from Agent DiNozzo now"

Tony stood up and walked to the chair Paula had been sitting in.

"Agent DiNozzo could you please tell us how you knew that the radio mic was broken"

"Sure we had used it on a previous case I was the one who had reported it not working."

"What was the next case?"

"The Rudolpho Case we were ment to have a replacement mic by then; but it hadn't come in. Agent Cassidy had been placed in charge as Agent Gibbs was other wise busy. When she pulled it out I stated that it was the broken one she looked at me and said she'd seen Abby fix it that morning. Which I thought was strange seeing I had been with Abby helping her with a case all morning and Paula had never come down."

"Did you question her then?"

"Yes I went to question her but she walked away giving the mic to Ziva, I went to change with her but Cassidy told me not to said that we had to stay with the mic we were assigned. Which was weird we usually changed to the ones we preferred we'd always done it. Ziva shrugged and muttered that all the power had gone to Paula's head I chuckled and walked away"

"Is it right that Agent Gibbs had come back to the case later that day?"

"Yes we were at the house when Agent Gibbs arrived"

Paula rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

The entire panel had seen the look on Paula's face it was one of success she thought she had won this.

"One last question how did your relationship with Agent Cassidy end?"

Tony looked confused "uh ok Paula thought I was cheating on her"

"With?"

"Err she thought I was seeing Ziva"

"Thank you"

Tony shook his head in confusion _don't know what that has to do with this _he shrugged and sat down. As he did Paula stood up.

"I fail to see the point of that question, the reason we broke up has nothing to do with any of this" she was getting angry and defensive.

"I disagree it all relevance to this, your report states that Ziva didn't listen to your order that she went into the house anyway. Yet the three other reports, state that if it wasn't for agent Gibbs you all would have gone into the house; that it was agent Gibbs that noticed the trap. Yet in your report you say you noticed it this along with other inconsistencies leads me to think you didn't care much for the safety of Agent David-

"That's just stupid the bitch tried to steal my boyfriend of course I was going to get revenge."

There was a collective gasp, from everyone on in the room Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm before he could do anything, but Tony wiggled free and walked out.

* * *

Kate saw the door open and Tony walk out she got up. "Hey is everything ok" Tony turned to see his friend near the door.

"She- she-That bitch did it on purpose she killed Z on purpose"

"WHAT?"

Kate pulled him into a hug and watched as people started to walk out. She was calming down from the news till she saw Paula walk out and grinned at Kate.

"Bitch" Kate muttered.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing all I said was you're turned will come" Paula looked at her strangely

"Bad things come to those who wait"

"You've been hanging round that dork to long its good things come to those who wait"

Kate raised an eyebrow "I know the saying but what you did wasn't good it was far from that, it was cruel, and Kama will get you Kama always does"


	7. New Probie

Avast Another chapter me harties !!! Ok now I have that out of my system. I know its been a while since I updated but I have been eagly writing new chapters ( mainly this story ) so please forgive me

* * *

New probie

Kate sat at her desk laughing at what Tony was doing. "Your going to get into trouble you know that"

Tony looked over his shoulder at her "not if you don't tell I wont"

"Don't tell what DiNozzo?" Tony jumped and hit his head on the desk formally known as Paula's.

"ow shit" Kate laughed and shook her head.

"Told ya so" Tony glared at her as he went to sit back on his chair as he sat down he felt something squishy. He looked up and glared at Kate who smiled.

"Cow" Kate laughed again as Tony got up to see the custard tart he'd laid out for the new probie that they would be getting. Grinning evilly Kate got up and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Nice try DiNozzo"

"You'll pay for that" he looked up and saw Tim McGee walk out of the elevator Tony's jaw dropped.

"No way?"

Kate looked behind her and waved. Tony glared at her again this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hey Ab's got anything for Custard pants here?" Tony hit Kate Gibbs style.

"Ouch" Tony grinned till a elbow hit him in the stomach. He gasped for air.

"Got ya"

"Kiss already"

"WHAT?" Abby burst out laughing at the looks on her friends faces, she'd never seen them so shocked. But it was obvious to every one even Gibbs that they liked each other. Gibbs hadn't liked it at first he'd rather them be like Tony and Ziva but he knew that wasn't going to happen so he left it. If something did he happen he couldn't stop it as much as he said he would there was nothing he could do when it came to matters of other peoples hearts.

"There is so much built up sexual tension between the two of you that I'm surprised neither of you have burst."

Both her friends blushed and turned away from each other. Abby loved having this power over them. She'd never had this with Ziva although she would miss her friend and she wished everyday that Ziva was here to tease them with her she knew her friend was in a better place, and thus why she teased the two people in front of her twice as much.

"Ok moving on there's nothing here and I mean nothing this guy is good"

"He'd want to be to fool you Ab's"

"What are you going to tell Gibbs"

"Don't know saying our prayers is one thing I think we should do"

"Good luck"

Tony and Kate walked out as Tim walked in running into the two of them. "Probie don't run into me again you hear"

"Uh- uh yes" Kate rolled her eyes and pushed Tony towards the elevator. She turned round to see McGee still standing there.

"His bark is worse then his bite McGee he's just mad I stopped him from playing a joke on you"

Tim McGee smiled and nodded before walking into Abby and running into her making the agents in the lift laugh.

"Why'd you have to spoil my fun Katie?"

"He's new leave him alone Tony" Tony pouted which made Kate laugh

"Dork"

"I am not"

"Are too"

They stopped bickering when they heard Abby making kissing noises at them. Kate rolled her eyes and waved as the doors closed.


	8. logan Huntzberger

Ok Its a well known fact I dont own NCIS (why would I be here if I did) Don't own GG (Gilmore Girls) or Harry Potter they all come from other brilliant Minds LOL

I felt like being nice seeing it too me so long to edit my one shot.

* * *

Logan Huntzberger

Kate laughed at the name on the new case file. "Something funny Agent Todd?"

Kate looked up at Gibbs and shook her head, "No Gibbs"

"Ok what do we know about Logan Huntzberger?" Kate laughed again making it into a lame cough when Gibbs glared at her.

"He was a MIT graduate and excelled in Bio Physics when he was younger. He also own his own computer company, his wife Sargent Emily Huntzberger daughter of Admiral Richard Gilmore went missing three weeks ago, she was found and brought into Bethesda Navel hospital last night, this morning Officers were sent to the Huntzberger home to collect Logan to see his wife when they arrived they found this ransom note"

McGee brought up the note on the TV Gibbs looked at it, making nor head or tail of it he rolled his eyes and sat at his desk. Kate looked at it and smiled. "What Todd?"

"It's coded the reason I was laughing is that Logan Huntzberger is a character on a TV show that I watch." Gibbs looked at her as if to tell her to elaborate

"Gilmore Girls it'll take me for ever to find a way to explain it to you so I'll cut it down. Basically it's a show about a mother and daughter who are more like best friends. The three people I was laughing at in this are Logan, Richard and Emily apart from Sargent Emily Huntzberger they have the same name who ever wrote this saw that too"

Kate moved over and stood next to the TV. She highlighted the first line.

_Take 10,000 from the bank hide it in the Dragon Fly Inn make sure Sookie, Michel and Lorelai don't see you. _

"The Dragon Fly Inn in the show is run by Lorelai, Sookie and Michel"

_Then head over to Luke's make sure you see Kirk and he'll tell you what to do_

"Luke's is a diner run by well...Luke and Kirk is an exocentric man who's well a bit nuts. Who ever took Logan thinks that they are from the show, yet what's weird is if they watched the show they'd known that Emily and Richard are married not Father and Daughter"

"This helps us how Todd?"

"We have to find who they think would be Luke and who would be Kirk"

"That helps" Kate glared at Tony's sarcasm

"How the hell are we ment to do that Agent Todd?"

Kate Sighed and shrugged she sat back down to look over what she knew about the show.

* * *

Two hours had past when it hit her she hit her forehead. "Of course der, Gibbs Gilmore Girls is set in a small town where every one knows every one and every ones business is public knowledge, we're looking for a small town with the name or something similar to Star's Hollow- 

"You mean like Godric's Hollow out of Harry Potter" Kate laughed and shook her head

"No Tony Star's Hollow is a muggle town as I was saying we need to find something similar to Star's Hollow with a town like Hartford about half an hour away" Gibbs nodded

"Well what are you waiting for? Find that place now Kate I want a profile on all the characters we may need it"

"SureI'll get Abby to help me she watches the show as well"


	9. Glimore Girls

Update !!!

* * *

Gilmore Girls

Kate and Abby were sitting on the lounge at Kate's season 6 of Gilmore Girls was playing on her TV they had watched every other season it had taken them all weekend to watch seasons 1-3. It was now early Wednesday morning the women were asleep. They'd been watching this series since they had knocked off Thursday Gibbs hadn't been happy that they hadn't been in since then but they laughed it off saying he was the one who wanted in depth profiles of all the characters in Stars Hollow.

The lock to Kate's front door unlocked and Tony walked in with two coffee's and a Caf-pow in hand. He laughed when he saw the two self confessed junkies, were sleeping during GG as they had come to call it.

"Atten hut" Tony said loud enough to wake his friends. It did both of them jumping. Kate grabbed her gun and had it in his face before he could tell them to relax.

"Shit DiNozzo you scared the crap out of me"

"Clearly"

He handed them their preferred drinks "where you up to?"

Kate sat down, glaring at him. "Just like Gwen and Gavin"

"And that would be were?"

"We have ten more of this season left"

"How many seasons after that?" Tony sat in between the two women.

"One but that's where our problem starts season seven I don't have it yet"

"Oh Gibbs isn't going to like that"

"Your telling me"

The three of them sat there watching Gilmore Girls till they all fell asleep.

* * *

Abby woke up the next morning with a kink in her neck. She looked over at the two people beside her. She smiled_ year right you two don't like each other at all_ she snickered about the thought. Kate was laying across both her friends her feet on Abby and her head resting on Tony's lap. Lifting Kate's feet off her Abby got up walking into Kate's kitchen she'd spent plenty of nights here watching DVD's with Kate, getting to know her better now it was just a routine thing. She'd come over after a case they stay up all night watching some box set of a tv show they both liked, Saturday they'd usually sleep and get up early Sunday. When they'd spend the day shopping.

Abby sat down at the dinner table a cup of coffee in hand. She looked out the window it had been six months since Ziva had died, it still felt like yesterday. Abby knew that her friend would rather have died then spend countless months on a life support machine, and it to end the same way. That was the way Ziva was.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Kate sleeping on his lap. He took a risk and gently brushed some hair out of her eyes. Her nose twitched but she didn't awaken, he looked up to see Abby walking back in. "Hey" she waved and handed him a cup of coffee.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty" Tony groaned, he was late again.

"Katie come one wake up I got to go or Gibbs is going to have my ass"

Kate moaned and opened her eyes she smiled then sat up. "You'd better get going then"

Tony nodded and got up heading out.


	10. Mistakes Happen

This chapter and the next are short ones so I'll add both of them but I want **eight reviews** or I'll update in a **month **!!! and I'm not kidding this time if I don't get eight reviews I'll update a Month from when I got the **last Review** !!!

* * *

Mistakes happen

Kate walked in with Abby Friday at Midday. Gibbs looked up and glared at the two women he knew he couldn't say anything they got off on a technicality they had been doing what he had asked them to do.

"Ok every single character in Gilmore Girls has been profiled, and is in the folder here if you want any more you going to have to do it your self." Kate sat down at her desk as every one got up.

She looked over at Tony. He turned not looking at her. "We did all that for nothing didn't we, we know where Logan is don't we?" Tony nodded Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed her gear.

* * *

Gibbs pulled up in front of a vacant lot. It looked like it had once been a set for something. "Todd DiNozzo front entrance McGee your with me" 

Tony looked at Kate who nodded He held up three fingers. "One...two..three" they pushed the door open and looked in guns raised. "NCIS" nothing they walked through the hall checking the rooms as they went. There was nothing for the first half of the building Then came a hall, they came out half way Tony took left while Kate took right. Again Tony held up his fingers slowly bringing them down. Kate nodded.

"NCIS" Tony ran down the hall looking for anyone till he heard a shot being fired, and Kate scream. He turned around and ran the other way. He found her were he had left her. There was blood coming out of her stomach. She had tears in her eyes as he bent over her.

"I don't want to die Tony" he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Repeat after me I am not going to die"

"I- I am n-not going t-t-to die" Tony brushed the hair out of her face, a tear ran down his cheek landing on hers.

"Again"

"I am- not ...going to...die"

"Come on Katie you're a fighter fight to stay alive I've lost one best friend this year I'm not losing another one" Tears rolled down her face mixing with the tears that fell from Tony's face.

Gibbs and McGee came walking up, till they saw Kate on the ground McGee turned white, Gibbs looked away before yelling into his ear wig.


	11. My Girl

My Girl

_**She my girl its true**_

_**She brightens my day when**_

_**I am Blue**_

"_CLEAR" _

_**I lover her eyes of brown**_

_**and the way her hair hangs**_

**_down_.**

Beep...Beep...Beep

_**She's my girl always**_

_**and I'll never let her**_

_**down.**_

"We got her back Lets move"

_**I made a promise to look out**_

_**for her and I'll be dammed**_

_**if I brake that now.**_

"DiNozzo?"

"Still in Surgery"

_**Come back to me Katie don't**_

_**die on my now**_

_**I'll never let you**_

_**down.**_


	12. You Did What?

Hey I said it would be a month and did I lie???

* * *

You did what?

Tony stood at the door of Kate's room her family sat in side, her father and brothers all sat around her. Waiting hoping she was going to be ok. Gavin Todd looked up and glared at Tony. Before getting up and pulling him out side of the room.

"So you're the one that shot my daughter?" Tony shook his head in shock. He'd never be able to hurt Kate she was well she was Kate she was everything to him.

"No sir I was the one who found her Kate's my partner I'd do anything to save her. She's one of best friends who are left I've lost one friend this year I don't plan on losing another,"

Gibbs walked up to Tony and Kate's father he heard what he'd said to Tony, he knew that Tony could never do anything to Kate he cared to much about her and loved her to much to hurt her in any way.

"I was the one that shot her,"

Tony and Gavin turned both looked mad as hell. "What?" both men yelled Gavin said nothing he just walked away slamming the door to his daughter's room.

"Gibbs what the Fuck you shot her? Why she's on your team, your not ment to shoot people on your team. Ok so she's not Ziva who you still would rather and don't lie we all know you don't like change you have a phobia of it I know but to Shoot her Kate that's...If...I...ARRR," Tony stomped away not looking back but muttering under his breath something about Abby killing Gibbs.

Shortly after a very loud yelled came from the waiting from and Abby came out storming her way up to Gibbs.

She stood in front of him not saying anything she didn't have to the look on her face said it all she was mad and if Gibbs didn't say something to defend himself soon he'd be in a lot of trouble. There weren't many people who could get him to say sorry but Abby was one of them.

"I didn't see I thought it was Jackson," He looked at Abby her face seemed to settle, till she turned to Tony whose face didn't change.

"She yelled out NCIS I heard her, I was a hundred feet away from her!"

"I- I heard her as well," said McGee coming up behind Gibbs Abby looked at him waiting for him to answer but he didn't

"You're going to get into lots of trouble for this," she glared at him one that would give him a run for his money

"It was a mistake I've already called and told the director she knows what happened."

"What happened is you shot my friend! You shot her Gibbs there is no come back for that you shot someone who you were ment to be watching out for," She slapped him so hard it made others turn to look at them as the red hand mark started to turn purple.

Abby then turned to Tony "How is she?"

Tony shrugged "I don't know her dad was really pissed and slammed the door I'm thinking he doesn't want anything to do with NCIS and can't say I blame him."

"But we had nothing to do with it, you're the reason she's alive the Medic's said that if it hadn't been for you she'd be dead they can't hate you for that they should be thanking you," Tony nodded at what McGee said but her family didn't know that and after losing their mother he didn't think they'd want to know that at this time.


	13. 4 months

The 'don't be sorry just change' line comes from one of my old teachers at school. It's his line I'm just using it !! Ok I know the gramma sucks but I'm trying to post as many as Ican before I have to shut down the computer due to the storm

* * *

4 months

Tony was balancing a spoon on his nose then trying to get the attention of every one. McGee looked up and rolled his eyes, Amelia Kate's replacement laughed and shook her head before finishing what she was doing. The spoon fell when Tony felt a sharp tap on the back of his head "sorry boss."

"Don't be sorry just change"

"That's a new one."

"Friend told me now go to lunch I have a meeting with the director take Abby with you"

Tony looked over at Tim who shrugged they both got up, knowing better then to question Gibbs when he was in a mood. Amelia got us as well following the two men.

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

The song was cut from the small sports car by the women inside. She continued humming it as she raised the roof, and hopped out. Locking it and dropping her keys in her bag.

"I find that hard to believe Tony I really do"

"No he's serious Gibbs did shoot her." Amelia looked over at the young women who had joined them. She couldn't believe what she was hearing Gibbs had shot the women she was replacing. Who had replaced someone else. She looked nervously around.

"You don't think he'll shoot me do you?"

"If he was going to he would have done so already Kate was only here three months before he shot her" Amelia breathed a sigh of relief. Her attention was caught by a woman walking towards them. She had light brown hair down to just above her shoulders; she wore a knee length denim skirt, and white blouse. With black small heeled shoes.

"There's someone Tony would chase." Tony and Abby looked up. Both smiled.

"That looks a lot like Kate"

"Get off Tony Kate has dark brown hair" McGee rolled his eyes. Abby slung her arm over her boyfriends should. "Timmy its called change remember she's been in recovery for the last four months"

When the women in front of them raised her sunglasses Tony was gone. He ran over to her picking her up and spinning her round. "Tony put me down," she squealed

"Why Katie? Tell me one good reason why?"

"Cos I have heals on and cos in one quick move I can make sure you never reproduce."

"That's a good reason" he placed her down only to be tackled by Abby.

"Your alright Oh I could have killed Gibbs in fact I did, didn't talk to him for a month" Kate looked over at Tony who nodded.

"Thanks Ab's but I'm fine really."

Kate smiled at McGee and asked him how he'd been before noticing, a women standing behind them all.

"Who's your little friend Tony?"

"Oh shit Kate this Amelia your replacement"

Kate feigned shock. "I've been replaced I knew I should never have trusted Gibbs"

"Uh Kate you were shot you kind of needed replacing"

"It was a joke McGeek" she suddenly found her arm stinging as Abby hit her.

"Ow what the hell was that for" Abby just glared at her. This was not the Kate they remembered their Kate was more serious. Kate noticing this suddenly laughed causing her friends to jump.

"First off it was a joke I knew they'd have to find a replacement, secondly I've spent four months with my brother's one of who likes to think he's a comedian. As for the car" she pointed at the shinny red little car.

"It's on loan from my dad till my brother's get mine fixed or get me a new one as they totaled mine. On the way home from a party two months ago; I would have been back then but I had to stick around and look after them they are such babies a few broken bones and it's the end of the world"

Tony laughed and pulled her into a hug. Amelia was yet to say anything she just stood there waiting for them to go to lunch. She didn't know Kate and she probably never would.

* * *

"So Katie what are you doing here?"

"Meeting with the director and Gibbs, Just hoping he doesn't have a gun on him when I walk in"

"So you know it was him?" Tony looked down at the ground while McGee and Abby looked away.

"My dad told me, first off he wanted to blame you as well but my older brother Mitchell told him about when mum and Ziva died and dad relented. I'm not too thrilled to be seeing Gibbs, I knew the man didn't like me that much but to shoot me well that was a surprise."

"You'll have the director there to she'll stop him or he'll be living in the dog house for a week."

Kate looked up at Tony who grinned as an answer to her unasked question.

"Really well this should be interesting, I'd better go, I'll see you guys later it was nice to meet you sort of Amelia." Kate walked off with her friends watching her walk towards the building.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall," said Abby McGee and Amelia laughed then looked over at Tony to see his reaction to notice that he was still watching Kate walk away.

"You know we could say anything and I bet he wouldn't notice."

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Well we've always known he's had a thing for Kate even Ziva knew. She told me when they came back from her birthday party last year"

Tony turned back to them at this point. "Say what now?" The three of them laughed and walked off. He ran to catch up to them trying to find out what Abby had said but not one of them said anything.

* * *

Kate took a deep breath and walked into the director's office. Standing in front of the desk was Jen Shepard along with Gibbs. "You look well Agent Todd"

"Thank you director"

"Gibbs" she nodded then looked away looking at her hands Jen moved behind her desk and sat down signaling for them to sit down. The chairs were close together. Kate pulled it an arm's reach away from Gibbs and sat down. Gibbs noticed this and looked at Jen who told him not to say anything with her eyes; he rolled his and let it go.

"Kate now I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you in." Kate nodded.

"Well the agent who replaced you here Gibbs has asked to keep her on the team. Which sadly means I'll have to let you" Kate nodded, in some ways she was glad she wasn't sure if she could work with Gibbs again, he was a good man and she knew that but, ever since she started her she could always feel him judge her.

"Now I've made arrangements for you join your old team in LA is that alright with you." Kate nodded she'd always enjoyed working in LA the team was great that and she knew she wasn't going to get shot by her boss on a mission.

"Well I guess that is all it was great to have you here for the amount of time we did have you I'm really sorry we couldn't do anything else for you"

"That's perfectly alright director" she extended her had to shake Jen's her blouse lifting up enough for Gibbs to see the scar that started at her belly button. He looked away quickly knowing it was he who gave her that scar.

She nodded at him then left.

* * *

The meeting overall only took half an hour. She wondered down the stairs to find Tony sitting at his desk. Doing well God on knew what he was doing. He smiled as she walked past.

"When you coming back?" Kate stopped and turned around, biting her lower lip.

"Ask Gibbs" was all she said, before walking away. She was waiting for the elevator when she heard him yelling at Gibbs who didn't look the least bit intimidated.

The doors opened and Tim and Amelia walked out. "See you round some time Tim"

"Err ok" he said confused. Amelia looked from Kate to the now red faced Tony. She guessed what was going on. "Sorry"

"Its fine it'll make my dad happy"

The doors closed and she was gone.

"What's going on why did Kate say she she'd see me round some time when's she coming back?"

"Never Gibbs here decided he like the new probie better" he walked past Amelia bumping her with his shoulder. She looked over at him shocked he'd never called her that. Neither had he ever been so mean. It wasn't her fault. And by the looks of where he was going she knew there would be a forensic scientist who would be just as angry with her. She looked over at Tim who smiled weakly before sitting at his desk. In a matter of an hour she'd lost all the friends she made here. Well at least for now she had Ducky and Gerald.

* * *

"What no way that's the last straw I've had it with him. What's with this power trip anyway; first handing over a case to Cassidy which got Ziva killed, then shooting Kate, now kicking her off the team? Don't get me wrong Amelia's nice and everything but she's no Kate" Abby was just as mad with Gibbs as Tony. She finished what she was doing. It was for someone else; then headed up to the bull pen.

She stood in front of Gibbs's desk hands on her hips. "What is it Abby?"

"No more, I will not process anything for you anymore shooting her I got over but making sure she could not come back to where she belongs, no you've done it now Gibbs you can find another lab rat and another lab to get your answers from mine is now closed to you for good, no sorry Abby or any amount of Caf-Pow will fix what you have done. First you let that cow Paula kill my best friend then you take my other one away no more Abby's full range service is now closed to you and that, that PROBIE" She stalked away not even looking at Amelia.

Tony glared at Gibbs then headed up to the directors office. "Don't do it DiNozzo or else"

"What you gonna shoot me too? You've changed yeah you were a bastard then but now you're beyond that you're on the same level as Ari." Tony continued to walk up the stairs, and into the directors office.

* * *

"Thought I would see you soon where is Abby I thought she'd been in here as well?"

"She's closed her doors to Gibbs she won't do anything for him, not now not ever"

Jen nodded she knew this was coming she'd told Gibbs this would happen that everything would blow up in his face but he didn't listen. He said it would blow over, she on the other hand doubted that. She'd spent a day down in the lab with Abby once all she talked about was Kate and Ziva and how cool it would have been to work with both of them.

"I expected as much. I tried to talk him out of it agent DiNozzo I did really but there was no changing his mind."

"Then I have to do this I've almost lost her once this year she's the only one who knew what I went through with Ziva I can't lose her" he handed in his badge and gun.

"Tony you don't have to do this"

"It was Gibbs's choice he played his hand now I'm playing mine"

* * *

The rest of the day was the same, first Tony then McGee followed by Abby, and Gerald although his was different reason. This was when she realized how loved Kate was. Even in the four months she'd been here. It seemed only Gibbs that had a problem with her.

It was six and the bull pen was in change over mode, the day shift leaving while the night shift started. The only two left from the day shift were Gibbs and Amelia.

Jen walked down the stairs shaking her head she wasn't used to seeing two completely empty desks they were bare and she didn't like it.


	14. Reasoning

all dialouge all it is is a filler chapter. cookies and hugs to you who have reviewed and who will review, those who dont shame on you

* * *

Reasoning

Jen found her self standing in MTAC half an hour later. She nodded to the night worker and her boss came on screen.

"What do I ow the pleasure of this call Jennifer?"

"I have a dilemma here. As you may know one of my agents was shot four months ago."

"Yes Gibbs shot her I remember how is Amelia fitting in well I hope"

"Yes well she was. Gibbs asked to keep her on his team effecting the termination of agent Todd's return."

"That is understandable"

"Yes it is but is the resignation of 2 agents and a forensic scientist?"

"What do you mean?"

"Agents DiNozzo and McGee handed in their badges because of agent Gibbs's choice. This and other choices he has made in the last year have been question by the two of them. Abby our Lab Tech. Happened to be the best friend of Agents David and Todd first she closed her lab to all of any cases from Gibbs. But after learning what Tony had done she and McGee followed suite. And I believe if not for being a good friend of Jethro's and his age Dr. Mallard would have left also."

"I see"

There was silence between both of them for a few minutes.

"Jen I've been meaning to tell you for a while and this happens to bring up the perfect situation. You will call them back all of them and bring them in. They'll be the new team"


	15. The New Team

The new team

Jen had called Tony, Kate, Abby and Tim into her office, The following day.

None of them knew why they had come in but Jen had sounded so sincere, they were all curious.

"Kate your position in LA has been taken by some one else I'm sorry"

Kate looked over at Tony and rolled her eyes. Jen saw this and smiled.

"You'll be pleased to know that I am forming another team quite unlike the one you were on, this one will have more undercover work a team of four highly intelligent people specializing in their own fields."

Tony looked over at Kate who smiled, and nodded. "When do we start?"

* * *

Monday morning came and Gibbs walked into find two new people sitting at the empty desks. He rolled his eyes, new people to train well it had been his fault partly that he'd lost the team he had.

Jen walked out of her office and smiled as she saw Gibbs slam his coffee down on the bench. _You're in for a surprise my dear_ she'd left out the topic of the new Alpha team she wanted him to find out by him self. Which if she knew him he was about to. As if like clock work he got up and headed to the elevator. She knew where he was going.

The doors opened and Gibbs was surprised to find that the doors to the lab now had wording on them they never had before and he was sure that on when he left here Friday they were wordless. He read them. _ALPHA TEAM_ he walked into to find it set out differently same equipment different lay out. In what had been Abby's office was one long desk; In front of a white board.

"If you're looking for the new Lab tech you're in the wrong lab Jethro" He turned around to see Jen leaning on the door.

"What is this place? Now"

"My new team the Alpha team no more undercover for your team I thought you would be happy. You've got what you wanted"

He saw Abby and Tim walk in behind her followed by Tony and Kate. "Nice Jen" he said angrily. Tony turned to Kate and smiled as Gibbs walked past them.

"Welcome to your new home." said Jen. Abby laughed and hugged her computer.

"I'll leave you to get settled."

She walked out leaving them to get used to their new home. They had spent so much time in there any way she doubted it would take long.

"He didn't look happy"

"Should he?"

Kate laughed and sat down on the large lounge that used to be Abby's futon. It was comfy really comfy. "Sorry to say this Ab's but this way comfier then your futon." Abby Sat down she had to agree this was way better.

* * *

It was midday when Jen came down again. To find things not so neat. Every thing was the way she expected it. She Found Abby and Tim typing away on the computers Tony and Kate were in the office having a paper clip fight she laughed. This was going to work she knew that. Now all she had to do was get Gibbs to see it he wouldn't give up his under cover missions lightly.

Tony noticed Jen and stopped mid throw. Kate although had not seen her and took what she thought was an advantage and threw a paper ball at him hitting him in the eye. She laughed at the look of shock on his face.

"I see you've all settled in you think this is a good idea Director." Tony froze he'd caught Kate in a hug. Abby and Tim looked up from the computers. Abby raised her eyebrow.

"It's their first day Gibbs you didn't expect them to be in the middle of a case with in a couple of hours did you"

"Seems a waste to me" he walked out.

"That is why I am director and you are not now out" She said following him.


	16. The First Case

The first case

"Right like that would happen Abby."

"It could," Kate rolled her eyes and looked at the door as the two men entered.

"We have our first case, we've gotta find out who paid Ryan Clark to get rid of Petty Officer Doyle."

"When you say gets rid of you mean…?"

"Yep right in the back of the neck high caliber close range would not have like to analyze that crime scene."

"That would have left quite a hole."

"It did, here are the photos from the crime scene, and Ducky's initial report." said McGee handing Abby the report.

"Looks like the bullet wasn't the killer, I'd have to ask Ducky but looks like the cause of death could be something else what do you want me to do?" Abby asked putting the file on the table.

"We need to go undercover to find who Clark had connections with."

"Cool what kind of alias is needed?" Tony sat on the table and flicked through the profile of information they had received.

"Uh I'm not sure whata ya think Katie?" He handed her the folder to her.

"Well it's hard to say Ryan does a lot of traveling." she said flicking through the file.

"But he has a house right?" Abby asked

"Nope has all his mail delivered to a postage box in south Virginia."

"So where does he stay when he's in town?" Tony looked through the file

"Wow the Hyatt Regency hotel."

"I know where the Grand is where is the Regency?" Tim asked.

"Capital Hill." Answered Kate

"You're kidding me?" asked Tim shocked.

"Nope his dad is the Concierge he stays in the presidential suite when he's in town. Last time was just for a week." said Tony taking the file from Kate.

"A week?" Abby asked almost falling off the table that she was sitting on as Tony nodded

"How much would that have cost him?" Abby asked she looked at Kate who shrugged.

"Nothing his dad comps it" said Tony flipping through the file.

"Ok how much would that normally cost him?" Abby looked at Kate again.

"How should I know? I worked at the White House not the Hotel." Kate said defectively Tony chuckled slightly.

"I have no idea how much it cost, but it would be a lo-ot of money." He said Kate rolled her eyes.

"Ya think so DiNozzo what makes you say that?" Abby laughed as her friends sarcastic remark.

* * *

"What have you got for us Ab's?" Kate asked her friend an hour later Abby handed them each a folder.

"In these are your identities I'd say you've have to keep these up at all times, which you might not like," she grinned evilly.

"What did you do?" Kate opened her folder. In she found her name, Felicity Chapman a 28 year old artist married to Alex Chapmen 30 heir to the Chapman estate.

"Which of you is Alex Chapman?" Tony raised his hand.

"You're dead." She glared at Abby who shrugged and smiled.

"Is this real I mean if they look it up will there be something there." Tim asked looking up.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Abby asked him.

"Uh n-no" He shook his head.

"Then don't worry I have it all worked out if you'll look at their emergency contacts are a friends of theirs," Kate looked at the contacts they were Ducky, Abby and Jen.

"Smooth."

"Ok so how do we know Tim?"

"Ya don't not a first you meet him in the hotel he makes friends with Alex."

"Right like I'd make friends with McGeek," he cringed as he got hit twice.

"I was kidding, Gezz do you two have to hit so hard?" Kate and Abby smiled sweetly at him.

"So when do we leave?"

"ASAP"


	17. Chapman

Ok yes I did do some research for this chapter so all of the description is true I got it off the website early up date for Sacha who hurt her toe!!! and the tension you could cut with a knife !!!

* * *

The Chapman's 

Tony stepped out of the limo with an air of confidence that Kate had never seen before. He turned around to help her out of the car. Resting her hand into the crook of his arm they walked into the hotel. The place was stunning open and very welcoming. After checking in they were taken up to their room a Deluxe Suite. When the bell men left Tony whistled.

"Wow…who's paying for this?" he looked around the spectacular 651 by 366 square foot suite.

"I have no idea but it's got to be costing them a fortune no wonder we're only here for a week could you imagine how much it would cost if we were here longer." said Kate looking around.

"I shudder to think," they took a look around the suite both pleased to see that there were two bath rooms.

* * *

Tony walked out of the kitchen a while later to find Kate watching some show on the flat screen plasma TV.

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked sitting down next to her. Kate looked over at him and shrugged, then turned back to the TV.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"A re-run of Dawson's creek," said Kate

"Cool I loved this show Gretchen Witter was hot," Kate looked over as he settled back into the chair.

"You watched Dawson's creek?" Kate asked shocked.

"Hell yeah!" said Tony.

"Ok who were you a PJ or a DJ fan?" Kate turned to him smiling thinking she'd get him there.

"PJ by far the best although nothing can beat the fag/hag that is Jen and Jack my least favorite era was Pandie by far," he laughed at the shocked look on Kate's face.

"Didn't expect me to say that did ya?" He grinned at her grabbing the remote out of her hand and turning up the volume.

"So which one is it?" he asked looking at her innocently.

"Uh The Te of Pacey," she replied.

"Ha cool this is the one where Pacey and Joey catch Dawson and Gretchen making out in the basement after she tells the story of the Ballerina to her niece and nephew. Also it had the stories of Pacey growing up Gretchen was the only one who came up with a nice story about her brother and their dad had to wreck it."

"Wow how did you remember that?" Kate asked shocked she knew that be she had watched this episode a million times with Abby.

"I own the collector's box set." Kate had to laugh that was not something she expected Tony DiNozzo to say.

"Didn't see that coming did ya Katie?" She glared at him and turned to the TV. As the episode finished Tony turned to her again but Kate kept her eyes on the TV.

"Wanna know my favorite episode?" Kate raised an eyebrow looking over at him turning her head on slightly.

"Bit girlie isn't it talking about a teen drama?"

"You don't believe that I watched it or that I own the DVD's." said Tony.

"So why is that so important to you?" asked Kate finally turned her full attention to him.

"Its conversation, Kate you've been cold to me ever since we got here, and I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out why. And I keep coming up with the same answer nothing. I have done nothing that I can think of that would put you in this mood." Kate just glared at him.

"What? Why do you insist on glaring at me for something I may or may not have done. I thought we were friends close friends. So why are you treating me like I've done something like murder your dog if you had a dog."

"You wouldn't get it that or you'd come up with some smart ass remark that would be incredibly crass, I'd get insulted and we'd have a shitty week so just drop it ok."

"Ok fine no need to get snarky. I was just asking gezz," he said defensively getting up and walking into the bedroom coming out a few minutes later dressed nicely. Kate looked at him an eyebrow raised.

"Its time for dinner dear," he said sardonically she glowered at him before getting up to get dressed.

* * *

Kate sat playing with her food, not looking up at Tony, she knew she had no reason to be mad at him, and it wasn't even him it was the situation. Abby knew what she had done they had been talking about it before the guys had walked in that morning. 

"You ok?" she looked up to see Tony looking worriedly at her.

"Fine I'm just not hungry that's all," she said quietly _that was an understatement_ she thought, Tony nodded and took a sip from the wine sitting next to him.

"To-Alex can we just go back to our room I have a headache." Tony nodded and got up, calling over the waiter, he asked if there was anyway he could take her dinner up incase she wanted something later.

"I'm sorry sir we can't do that."

"Alex its ok I'm not really hungry," Kate got up holding onto the table a little longer then she intended to.

"Flick you ok?" Kate nodded before everything went black.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes to find Tony kneeling beside her. "Hey sleepy head gave me a bit of a fright there." 

"What happened?" she asked sitting slowly.

"You were dehydrated, and you body needed rest." He tucked some hair behind her ear smiling softly.

"What time is it?" Kate grabbed the glass of water beside her and took a sip.

"5pm you've been asleep since you past out yesterday."

"What?" Kate looked alarmed.

"Director said it was ok Tim and I have been working on the case."

"Oh I'm guessing you two have met then." Tony smiled and nodded

"and since when have you called Tim McGee anything other then McGeek or Probie?" Kate asked Tony flashed a grin at her but said nothing.

"Man I'm starved." Kate went to get up but Tony stopped her.

"I thought you would be so I had room service bring something up for you."

"Wouldn't it be cold by now?" Kate looked at him seriously

"Nope it's just fruit and a cheese platter but I've eaten most of the cheese sorry I was kinda hungry during the movie I was watching and it was to tempting." Kate smirked and rolled her eyes

"Trust you to do that," Tony grinned.

"Thanks anyway Tony." Kate nodded smiling Tony stood up and shrugged.

"Anytime Katie Pie" he kissed her on the head and walked out of the room. So he didn't notice when Kate blushed she smiled and lay back down playing with her fake wedding ring. She smiled and touched the side of her face where Tony's ring had touched her skin.

* * *

"Flick honey I'd like you to meet Quinn, Quinn this is my lovely wife, Felicity." Tony knowing that she had no say in what he did, wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, he bit his lip to hold back the smile when Kate placed her hands over his. 

"Nice to meet you Felicity, Alex here has raved about you since we met." Kate smiled and nodded.

"What are we doing today?" Kate asked as Tony rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What about going to the Smithsonian I heard that it's pretty nice." Kate rolled her eyes she knew that it was Tony's way of telling her where Clark had gone, didn't mean she had to like it.

"I grew up here I don't want to go there," Kate whined

"But I didn't…so we're going." Kate huffed and pouted making Tim laugh.

"How about you and I go, while Felicity stays here; she could spend some time relaxing." Kat nodded she liked that idea.

"I like that idea how about it honey just you both go I've been there a thousand times, I'd pull my hair out if I had to go again."

"Fine," Kate grinned and turned around and kissed Tony on the cheek.

"Have fun now."

* * *

Tony and Tim walked into the suite where Tony and Kate were staying an hour later. They found her vegging out watching what could only be classified as a chick flick. 

"What are you watching?" Tony asked resting his chin on her head.

"Sleepless in Seattle," Kate said quietly not taking her eyes off the screen.

Tim walked around sitting down "McGeek?"

"It's a good movie." Tony back away slowly,

"You're a freak."

"Tony shut the hell up." Kate yelled.

* * *

Tony came back from the gym an hour later. "You two finished watching the sop story yet?" 

"Yep, only thing is Tim's been crying like a baby since it finished." Kate laughed.

"Why?" Tony asked

"Dunno I told him it was only a movie but that didn't seem to work." Tony laughed as Tim walked out his eyes were all red.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my room ok, see you later." Tony and Kate nodded as he closed the door they burst out laughing.

"Ok and I thought Abby was bad in movies." Tony laughed as they both headed into the bath rooms.

* * *

"Quinn feeling better?" 

"Shut up Alex." Tony laughed as the three of them walked into the restaurant. They were seated behind Clark. Tony moved his chair closer to Kate his hand rested on her hip. Occasionally his thumb would caress the smooth skin that wasn't covered by her top. She'd smile at him and they'd go back to what ever they were talking about.

When their orders came Clark watched them closely, the man he'd come to know as Quinn sat the napkin in his shirt. The young couple he was dinning with quietly laughed as they placed their napkins on their laps.

"Alex eat your own food!" Clark looked up at see the young women laughing at her husband, as he stole food off her plate, while he thought she wasn't looking.

"But yours is yummy." Was his reply Clark watched as the young women shook her head laughing,

"Come here you grub." She took his chin in her forefinger and thumb. Then wiped the sauce off his face. He took her hand and licked the sauce off her thumb, then kissed her fingers.

"Yummy." he said not taking his eyes away from hers. She smiled and shook her head slightly.

"I would like to finish my dinner before you two do anything," Quinn interrupted them they looked at him and nodded. As the three of then finished and got up to leave Clark got up as well.

* * *

Tony stood beside Kate in the elevator; he looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back, he linked their fingers together as Clark stepped in with them. Kate moved in closer to Tony as the lift filled with people. Tim smiled he wished Abby was here it was so clear to him that there was more then friendship there.

* * *

The elevator quickly emptied to four people. Tony, Kate, Tim and Clark at this point Tony had wrapped his arms around Kate and was whispering in her ear. She blushed at the latest thing he said. Tim got off a couple of floors before they did, he walked out leaving his friends to…..well he wasn't sure. 

Tony pushed Kate's hair to one shoulder as he pulled her closer. Kate smiled weakly at Clark. Before Tony kissed her neck, she looked down at the floor trying to hide her shock she knew he was only acting but she wanted it to be more then that, but with the person they were spying on in the elevator she couldn't say anything.

The doors opened at their floor and they walked out. Their door was the first one so they walked into their suit before Clark disappeared. Tony kept his arms around Kate until they heard no one behind their door. He reluctantly let go of her, and sat down on the couch undoing his tie and taking his jacket off.

"I have to get out of this skirt could you unzip it for me please?" Tony nodded and unzipped the skirt.

"Thanks."

Kate came out soon after in shorts and a tee shirt that said, 'Rollin' with my homeboy' on it, as well as a picture of Pebbles and Bam Bam. She sat down next to Tony. "Nice top."

"Thanks Abby bought it for me." Tony nodded the yawn.

"I think I'm just gonna head to bed I'm beat."

"K night." Kate blushed as he kissed her on the head. She looked down at the ring again and smiled before heading off to bed.


	18. Falling

Ok seeing your so far behind where I am in writing this story I'll let you have two chapters it was going to be three but the internet fairies didn't want you to have it they kept messing up my edits, but you have to review each chapter because I want your thoughts on them or I wont update for a while.

* * *

Falling 

Kate rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and padded out to the kitchen they had 24 hours left here, and they had not found anything that would help Johnson's team nail Clark for the murder of the Petty Officer. She found Tony making coffee.

"Morning Tony sleep well?"

"Morning Katie, just fine thanks you?" He turned around and gave her a mug full of the magic liquid that she had been looking for.

"Thanks and I slept ok."

"You're welcome Katie." said Tony placing his hand back over his other one holding his own coffee.

"What are we doing today?" she asked taking a sip Tony watched as what was ment to be Felicity's wedding ring shimmered in the morning light, he hid his smiled with taking a sip of his coffee.

"We've gotta find something, or this operation will be one big bust." Kate nodded and looked out of the window. She saw some thing red flash over her, she turned to Tony and saw it was a red beam land on him.

"Tony get down." she dropped the mug she was holding had pushed him over, as the bullet flew over them. Tony looked up at Kate who was lying onto of him.

"Thanks." He said pushing her hair out of her face.

"That's what I'm here for," she whispered

"I thought it was to catch the bad guy." he said barely above a whisper.

"That too." said Kate


	19. Inn

No the spelling of the title is not a mistake.

* * *

Inn 

Abby looked up to see her friends in front of her. "You're back early," her voice was full of surprise.

"We couldn't get anything." Abby looked at her friends they all looked tired, and annoyed.

"Well you'll be glad to know that Clark was caught with pictures of his next victim on him." She looked like she was hiding something.

"Hmm let me guess that person was the only person to survive?" said Tony.

"Uh he hasn't attacked the person yet." Abby said with surpise in her voice she was also trying to hide something from them.

"You sure about that? Cause there's a hotel window that would contest that statement," Tony said placing the rings on the desk next to her. Tim nodded with what Tony said before walking over to the couch to sit down.

"You know?" Abby looked at all three of them.

"You can thank Kate." Tony said looking over at Kate and smiling faintly.

"Huh?" Tony draped him arm over Kate she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I need sleep before I pass out in a public place again. I'll catch you later." She turned to leave but Abby blocked her way.

"What's going on with you three?" she asked as Kate hugged Tony and waved to Tim.

"Just the case getting to us that's all I really need to go Abby." Abby raised an eyebrow then sighed and left it alone.

"Whatever you say, and sorry but the director wants to talk to the three of you before you leave." Kate rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to Tim.

"I thought you didn't know we were coming back?" asked Tony as he sat next to Kate who again was in the middle of the two men. Her head was again resting on Tony's shoulder his arm around her. They both looked like they were going to fall asleep like Tim had done.

"Uh she said incase you came in to keep you here and call her." said Abby raising her eyebrow at her friends they were never this relaxed around each other.

"Well call her then," Tony said stifling a yawn. He brush hair out of Kate's face and kissed her head before resting his head on hers and falling asleep as well.

* * *

"How long have they been asleep Abby?" 

"Since they got back first Timmy then Kate then Tony. They didn't seem impressed with something."

"Would you be if you didn't get anything?" Jen asked her.

"True but there where other things Tony and Kate seem closer then usual but I might just be seeing things I want to see. I'll send them up to you when they wake up."

"Ok." Abby nodded at Jen and went back to analyzing something for Ducky.

* * *

"Hey Ab's sorry I didn't say hello before, I was wiped my body and brain needed some sleep." Abby smiled as Tim sat next to her. 

"Was it really that bad?" she asked concern etched on her face as Tim nodded.

"Kate passed out, on the first night from dehydration and lack of sleep, Tony and I tried to follow Clark the following day while she slept. We got no where that and the fact we lost him for a few hours. The American history exhibit was closed at the Smithsonian so he left and went back for the hotel."

"I'm sure Kate was pleased." Abby chuckled at the thought she knew her friend stayed away from the Smithsonian and didn't go near it if she could help it.

"She didn't come Tony let her vege out for the day. Well the two hours we were gone. Then when we came back she was watching Sleepless in Seattle."

"You didn't cry did you?" Abby asked all Tim had to do was look at her. She smiled and laughed

"You got a ribbing" she said knowingly.

"Yep," she smiled and kissed the top of his head as she walked around him to get something.

"But on the Tony and Kate side of things, I'm thinking that there could be more going on between the two of them then we first thought." he said turning to the computer.

"Really?" Abby turned her full attention to him. He smiled and turned away from the computer as well.

"Well we were at dinner on the third night and Clark was in front of me behind them. And as their cover was a newly married couple they played up to that." he stated Abby smirked knowing there was a but coming she encouraged him by saying it.

"But…"

"Well…ok answer me this, on every other mission either of them, have been on were there cozy soft smiles, blushing that was a major thing as was hand holding with actual fingers intertwined. At one point during our meal Tony thought it would be fun to eat Kate's as well. She had something with sauce I can't remember what, but he had some on his chin. She wiped it off his chin."

"So?" So Abby didn't see the point to this.

"He licked it off her finger not once did they take their eyes of each other. it felt like I was intruding on a date or something." Abbu bit her lip grinning.

"Seriously?" Tim nodded Abby looked over at her friends who were still sleeping. Since Tim got up the two of them had fallen, so now they were kind of laying Tony behind Kate.

"They're in denial." said Tim

"They've always been in denial Timmy."

* * *

I even can't believe how sweet that was and I wrote it but I hadn't read it in ages. 


	20. Love

Ok I know they probably wouldn't go for Adam but as I am the author and this is my story I am going to have them liking Adam. He's sooo hot!!

* * *

Love

"Am I really that horrendous?" Tim shrugged he and Tony were sitting on the long desk in the small office off the lab. They had been watching Kate and Abby gush over, pictures of the latest heart throbs. Last month it had been Brad Pitt this month is was Adam Brody.

"What's he got that we haven't got?" Tony shrugged.

"Fame I guess." Tim nodded and they both went back to watching the two women they liked ogle over the man on screen.

* * *

"Do you think they've figured it out yet?" Abby looked over at her best friend who shook her head and laughed at the latest edit to her co-workers face. Abby looked at the two guys sitting in what was now the conference room, they looked like two little lost puppies.

"They look so sad." Kate looked up and turned her friend to look at her.

"Do I have to remind you what they sent to every one in the building last week?" Abby shook her head, the two men had sent baby photo's of Kate and Abby to every one in the building the two women had been fielding jokes aimed towards them all week. They were now seeking their revenge.

"Maybe this is a bit to cruel." Kate rolled her eyes and looked over at Abby.

"Do I have to remind you Tony sent a photo of you in the bath when you were four to every male, in this building including Gibbs and those freaky MTAC workers."

"Let's do it." The two women got up the email and added the photo's they had just doctored. Smiling evilly they sent it out.

* * *

"Caitlin Ashley Abigail Jane get out here now!" Kate walked out of the conference room.

"Yes Tony what would you like?" she asked knowing what he wanted it was the only reason he'd used their full first names as well as their middle names.

"Office poster boy for impotence really funny Kate."

"I thought so pay backs a bitch isn't it?" she grinned walking out further; she filed something away and lent against, Abby's desk.

"That wasn't funny Kate." Tony folded his arms over his chest.

"And you posting my baby pictures was?" She asked.

"Yes." Kate glared at him, they looked up as Tim and Abby walked in arguing.

"I have not had a sex change Abby!" Tim stalked over to the sofa and sat down. Kate laughed at the look on his face.

"See Abby could have done both posters." Tony nodded this was true Abby was more evil then Kate, he'd gotten off lightly compared to Tim.

"It still wasn't a nice thing to do," Tony pouted.

"Neither was posting our baby pictures, if your gonna play mind games with us you have to expect retaliation." Tony nodded.

"Truce?" Kat nodded and shook his hand. The two of them watched as their friends argued they eventually got bored and went to see Ducky.

* * *

"Hey Duck." They walked into Autopsy to see Ducky working a body.

"Who've you got there? Hey Jimmy." Ducky looked up.

"Ah Caitlin Anthony what brings down here?" He came round to adjust the light hanging above the body.

"Abby and Tim are arguing again, we thought we'd come and see what you were up to the arguing got boring after a while."

"As I imagine it would."

"So what have you got here Ducky?" Kate asked sitting up on the other exam table.

"Oh well, here we have Ensign O'Malley very horrible and cruel death, the ligature marks on writs and ankles, suggest that she had tried to get away from her killer, but they were to strong. She was also asphyxiated, poor dear. Was also pregnant not far along I'd say about three weeks when this happened. Terrible, horrific death hers was." They all looked up to see Gibbs walk in with his new agents.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked gruffly

"Giving Abby and Tim some space to sort out their problems," they both said on reflex Tony noticed Kate stiffen up when Gibbs walked past.

"Unlike yours DiNozzo?" Tony glared at Kate who laughed and poked her tongue at him.

"What have you got for me Ducky?"

"As I was telling young Tony and Kate, she suffered a very brutal and cruel death any one who could do this to an expected mother is more then a monster."

"She was pregnant?"

"Yes three weeks I think," Ducky muttered something else but no one heard what he said.

"Anything else Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing I haven't told you already Jethro"

"Thanks Duck." They watched as Gibbs and his team left. Then turned back to what they had been doing Kate relaxed again.

"I think it best you go see if young Abigail and Timothy have stopped fighting before Jethro has another reason to come down and see you doing nothing."

"Trying to get rid of us Duck?"

"No, no don't get me wrong you're always welcome down here. But I really don't want Jethro bugging me about you lot." Kate nodded and pulled Tony out of Autopsy.

"Do you really think Gibbs would do that? Come down and bug Ducky I mean."

"Anything's possible, Gibbs does what he wants we know that."

"All to well." They walked into the elevator and pressed the floor above them.

* * *

"I don't care what you thought it was Tony's idea why'd you have to do that to me?" Tim turned away from Abby to see his friends walk in. He glared at Tony who smiled at him.

"Don't go blaming Tony you didn't have to go along with it you could have walked away or come and tell us but you did neither. So don't go getting your knickers in a knot when you don't like the payback." Abby smiled at her friends who walked past.

"See Tony's not chucky a darky, only you are."

"Tony hasn't been asked why he decided to have a sex change!" Tim yelled at her.

"No I'm just trying to get women to believe I have men that can swim." Tony shot back as he walked past as he went to grab something.

"See your just being a baby if you want to play with fire your going to get burnt." Abby got up and left him there to stew while she went and joined her friends.

"Where'd you two get to before?" she asked sitting on the table.

"Went to see Ducky and Jimmy." Abby nodded and had a look at what they were doing.

"So new case?"

"Not really Jen sent it down its one of Gibbs's we're just looking cause Gibbs won't use us. His teams doing it we're just looking then giving Jen what we think should happen and she'll pass it to Gibbs in her own words and in time."

"Still being stubborn is he?" Tony asked

"Who Gibbs? Never." Tony laughed at Kate's sarcasm she smiled at him then looked back at the file.

"Well it says here that he owns a fishing charter boat, they could go in as people looking for a fishing trip."

"Too easy he'd been looking for that. What else?" Kate flicked through the file. Biting her lip her head was tilted to the side a bit, so her hair fell to the lowest point. Allowing Tony to peer over her shoulder his chin resting on it. He'd point something out she'd disagree, half an hour later they had nothing. Kate closed the file and threw it on the table.

"I bet Gibbs knew Jen would send it to us, that's why he left something's out." Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Gibbs wouldn't do that," she remarked

"This is Gibbs, he shot Kate remember" Kate stiffened again.

"Don't remind me," Kate said getting up and walking out. Tony looked over at Abby who shrugged as Kate walked back in.

"You ok?" Tony asked

"Fine." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Ok I won't ever be able to be in a room alone with Gibbs, let alone ever trust him. But apart from that I'm good. So long as I don't have to be anywhere near him I'm as happy as can be."

"You're lying," Tony stated getting up and walking behind her, his arms wrapping around her.

"Tell me the truth." Kate looked back at him.

"Ok truth I would like to kill Gibbs, but I'm so scared of him that I don't ever want to be near him again, Happy?" she ask turning away and wiping the tear away. Abby bit her lip and got up leaving them alone

"No. I'm not Katie talk to me that's what I'm here for."

"I'm fine." Kate looked back and him and shrugged, before looking away shyly.

"You're not I can tell, but if you need to talk about anything I'm here, ready and willing to listen." Tony whispered in her ear his chin resting on her shoulder she looked back at him again.

"Thanks" she said turning around and giving him a hug.

"That mean a lot Tony" He nodded and kissed the top of her head, Kate smiled weakly then moved away shyly. Then walked out to where Abby had been watching she turned away trying to not look guilty.

"I uh have to go see Ducky."

"Smooth," Kate laughed and watched Abby walk out.

"Where's she going?" Tony asked coming up behind her.

"That is Abby's not so subtle way of leaving us alone." Kate turned to the computers and started typing.

"What ya doing?"

"Checking my email" Tony came up behind her, his chin again resting on her shoulder.

"Do you mind?" She looked at him smiling.

"Not at all." She could feel his hot breath sweep over her neck. She looked down at the desk for a second.

"You ok?" Tony spun her around his hands resting on her hips.

"Fine," her answer was barely audible.

"You sure?" The back of his finger trailed down her cheek stopping at her chin. She nodded not able to say something.

"Kate…uh- I was…well I was…wondering…um that maybe…I could well-

Kate lent forward and kissed him softly.

"Yes." he grinned as his palm rested on her cheek. His other hand came around her back pulling her closer to him, first their noses touched; he could feel her shallow breath run over his face and quicken, as his lips moved close to hers. She closed her eyes as their lips touched.

It was electrifying, the kiss was gentle, Kate drew back resting her head on his. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to do that."

"I wasn't sure if you, well I thought maybe you'd…and then it would be- well I was scared."

Kate slung her arms around his neck kissing the soft sensitive skin under his ear. "Tony I find that hard to believe." she kissed him again before resting her head on his shoulder.

"You find what hard to believe that I was scared? There have been plenty of times you've seen me scared" he pulled back to look in her eyes.

"No that I'd do anything but say yes, I like you and I'm over the moon that you like me."

"Really?"

"Really" Tony pulled her closer again. This kiss wasn't as soft as the other one, but Tony held back what he really wanted to do they were at work and if he added tongues to the mix he wouldn't be able to control him self.

Kate had other things in mind, she brushed her tongue lightly across his lips, he moaned and pulled back. She looked up at him pouting.

"Don't look at me like that we're at work, and if we do that I won't be responsible for my actions." he kissed her forehead. Kate slouched then smiled. She ducked under his arm and walked into the Office and opened the cabinet that they kept their things in. she grabbed Abby's bag the walked back out.

She took her friends keys out and removed one; taking his hand she placed it in the center of his palm. "It' Abby's so don't lose it. It's for if we don't get out at the same time" he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

They jumped apart as they heard the doors to the elevator open. Kate went to put Abby's bag away as Tony pulled out his wallet placing the key in it and pocketing it again.

"Where'd Abby go?" Tim asked walking in both his friends said nothing; Tony glared at him for a minute then walked into where Kate was. He whispered something in her ear making her laugh. Abby walked in behind Tim.

"What you looking at?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"Do they seem strange to you?" Abby smiled and walked away.

"What?"

"Nothing"


	21. Kisses

This chapters for Em hope your trip was safe Em good luck and don't forget to come say hello to your crazy NFAer's

* * *

Kisses

Kate sat in her shared apartment she looked into space, smiling into her coffee cup; she suddenly looked up as a key turned in the lock of her door, grinning into her cup again she tried not to look up. Taking the magazine off the table she pretended she was reading it. She heard the click of her door locking. Then she felt Tony sit down. He took the coffee mug from her and took a sip; pulling her closer to him, so she was leaning into him.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

"No" she took the cup from his hand and finished it off.

"Hey I was drinking that," Tony pouted Kate laughed and put the magazine back on the table.

"It was almost cold Tony." She kissed his neck tenderly she smiled as he shuddered.

"Tony."

"Hmmm?"

"Is it ok now?" He turned and smiled.

"Maybe Abby's not coming home tonight is she?"

"No she's ment to be staying at Tim's and you have Abby's key." Tony raised an eyebrow

"You stole your flat mate's key?" Kate grinned and nodded

She pushed him down on her couch so she was lying on top of him. She felt his hands slide up her shirt so his hands were resting on her hips, smiling she tried to do the same but his was still tucked in. So she moved to kissing his jaw moving along till she reached his ear, then she made her way down and over his neck.

They both jumped as there was a knock at the door, Kate looked over at the window and saw the outline of Abby. She groaned and rested her head in the crook of Tony's neck.

"Katie open up, I lost my key sorry we might wanna change locks." Abby bashed on the door.

"If we're really quiet maybe she'll go away," she whispered in his ear.

"This is Abby," he whispered back. Kate rolled her eyes and knew what he said was true.

She kissed him on the head "hide in my room."

"But that could be for hours," Tony whined.

"Tony haven't you ever wanted to look in my room before?"

"Yes but-

"But nothing I'll try and get rid of her ASAP ok" he nodded and headed for her room. When the door closed she fixed her self up to look like she was going to bed.

She opened the door slightly, looking at her hyper Caf-Powed friend. She yawned fakely.

"What?" Kate opened the door and walked over to the couch again.

"We're clubbing tonight remember. Timmy's waiting; we got to get you a guy girl Tony's taking too long."

"Ab's I'm wiped I was gonna go to bed," Kate said surprised when she yawned again.

"Aw come on Kate don't you wanna make him jealous that he didn't move fast enough?"

"Ab's tomorrow night I promise, you me and the town but tonight I need my sleep."

"Ok what ever you say, say goodnight to Tony for me."

"What why the hell would he be here?" Kate asked as if she asked it every day.

"Cause you were making out with him at work," Abby said smugly.

"Riiight believe what you want. If you wanna say night call him your self." Kate walked into her bed room where Tony was sitting on her bed.

"Hey she gone?" Kate shrugged, and listened as she heard the door close and lock she then nodded then pushed him on the bed.

"Now where were we?" she asked undoing his shirt buttons.

"I believe we were here," he replied his hands finding her hips again as he planted kisses along her jaw line.

Kate laughed as he started to tickle her hips.

"That tickles stop it!" she screamed laughing as he moved his hands to her stomach. She rolled over to get away from him.

"Ha got ya" Tony pinned her hands above her head and came down to kiss her.

"You know you really haven't got me I could move my knee up really quickly and you'd be speaking like a girl for days. But I won't." Kate kissed the only part of him she could reach which was his chest.

"Why thank you," Tony said bending down to kiss her.

"I mean who wants to be going out with someone who sounds like a girl." Tony stopped looking at her.

"You really want that?" he asked, Kate nodded pushing his shirt off of him.

"That's what I want." His hands bought her work shirt up over her head then straddling her.

"Now try and get away," he said cheekily as he kissed her stomach.

"Maybe I don't want to get away"


	22. Mornings

Ok only one person did what I asked not to but hey...seeing I'm in a sore( I feel over coming home from tafe) but kind mood I'll give you two chapters.

* * *

Mornings

Kate slowly opened her eyes; she looked up at the clock on her bed stand it read 5:50 ten minutes till she had to get up. She could feel Tony's arm around her his hand resting on her hip. She smiled into the pillow snuggling into his warm embrace.

"Morning Katie pie" she jumped slightly and turned over his arm moved with her, his hand rested on her toned stomach drawing patterns over it.

"Morning" she answered quietly smiling up at him, as he brushed hair out of her eyes and kissed her head.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Better then I have for months, thanks to you."

"Well I aim to please." he again bent down to kiss her this time on her lips; it was a gentle soft kiss. One she never thought he'd be capable.

"Abby might be home so it's very unlikely but still possible…" Tony nodded and laid flat his hands resting behind his head he sheet covering them fell a little reveling his toned chest. Kate rolled over so she could lean on him.

"What?" she asked kissing his neck.

"Do you really want us plastered all over NCIS?"

"No but Abby'll find out sooner or later she lives here too."

"I'd prefer the latter of those two." Kate sat up wrapping the sheet around her but leaving enough to cover him.

"That isn't like you, you tell every one the minute you have a girlfriend" Tony sat up on his elbows.

"Correction I tell when I have flings things that aren't going to last long. The last proper girlfriend I had was in Baltimore and no one I worked with knew about her till after she dumped me"

"Ouch" Kate looked up to him her hand resting on his chest while kissing him.

"We'll tell her when you're ready ok," she said resting her head on his.

"What if she walks in?"

"Do you take me for a fool I have a lock on my door she can't get in when I lock it." As if to prove her point there was a knock on the door followed by their friends high pitched squeal.

"Tim's over," Kate said before Tony could ask. He nodded and got up pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her naked body as they listened to their friends laughing.

"_Kate Tony you got to get out here Gibbs is on TV"_ Tony looked down at Kate who shook her head.

"It's a trap look" she turned on the TV in her bedroom and flicked through the channels, no Gibbs.

"_Didn't work Ab's."_ they heard Tim McGee say.

"_Your cars out side Tony it doesn't take a genius to figure out where you spent the night." _

"_If they aren't going to respond leave them be Abby they'll have to come out to get to work." _

Kate rolled her eyes she knew that was true, she picked up Tony's shirt and put it on as well as her panties and walked into her bathroom. Tony came in after her in his work pants and wrapped his arms around her looking into the mirror.

"Tonight I think we stay at my house," he whispered

"I can't I promised I'd go out with Abby."

"Fine how about this Saturday I take you out to dinner some where nice."

"Like where?" she asked looking up at him.

"Hmmm let me figure that out." Kate nodded and looked into the mirror she smiled.

"You look good in my clothes" Kate laughed and shook her head before turning around wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think you should wear my clothes more often." Kate blushed and looked away.

"I mean it." Tony moved her chin slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"I think you look good in that imagine what you'd look like in some of my down time clothes, but I need it back Katie" Kate tilted her head and bit her lip.

"what if I don't want to give it back?" Tony smiled down at her before capturing her lips in a tender kiss, Kate had forgotten that Abby's room was on the other side of the door next to them and that she hadn't lock that one. Not till Abby opened it.

"So it's true you're what? dating? Friends with benefits? A casual office fling what?" Kate and Tony were lost in their own world and didn't notice her till they ended the kiss.

"So what are you?" Kate jumped at the sound of her friend's voice.

"How the hell did you get in?"

"Door now back to my question what are you?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Human" he responded Abby glared at him that was not the response she wanted.

"I ment the both of you what is this? Casual? Just Sex? What?" Abby tapped her foot on the floor looking her friends up and down, Kate was dressed what was clearly Tony's top while he had on the pants he'd warn to work yesterday.

"Well?" she asked.

"Get out of my bathroom Abby we really need to get that lock disabled I could have been in the nude"

"Well by the looks of it you were, and I live here to remember so next time you steal my key for your booty call tell me."

"would you have left us alone?" Tony asked undoing the button near Kate's stomach and slipping his hand in to sit on her hip. Abby rolled her eyes. She knew the answer to that question.

"Fine" She walked out and closed the door behind her.

"I guess we had better get ready," Kate sighed her hand slipping into the shirt sitting on top of his

"Yeah I have to go and get ready at home so I need my shirt back I can't drive home topless." Kate nodded and took his shirt off "I'll see you at work" Tony bent down and kissed her again.

"Bye"


	23. Losing Gibbs

Losing Gibbs

Kate walked into HQ everything looked normal but she could tell there was something not right. She got in the lift and went down to the lab. Hopping off she realized it was the way it had been before Gibbs had shot her. She walked in to find Abby typing away at one of her computers.

"What the heck's going on Ab's?" Kate asked

"Oh talking to me now are we?"

"Abby"

"Fine Gibbs did something don't know what but something, Jen's bosses told her to get rid of him or she'd lose her job."

"Yeah what does that have to do with us?"

"Everything goes back to the way it was. Her bosses decided that the Alpha team wasn't what they thought it would be so now it's back to the way it used to be."

"Ok." Kate turned around and got into the elevator again. She got out at her old level and looked around. She didn't know if being here was a good or a bad thing.

"Kaattie," Tony sang and beckoned her over to his old desk.

"Hey do you know what's going on?"

"Nope not at all."

"Abby said Jen fired Gibbs."

"What? No way you have to be kidding?" Tony looked at her shocked Kate looked around the only people there were Tim and some young probie sitting at what used to be her desk. So she took the chance and sat on the edge of his desk it was too clean for him.

"This isn't your desk Tony."

"It was for three years and it will again I'll pull rank on the probie who stole it" She laughed and shook her head.

"That probie would be me Tony." he looked up to see Amelia. He shrugged and lent back into the chair his feet resting on the desk.

"I wouldn't do that its not the same chair you had Gibbs took it after his broke" Kate looked over at Amelia.

"How did it break?"

"He threw it at John when he had sex with a witness." Kate looked at Tony shocked they had never seen Gibbs through anything bigger then a book at some one.

"Oh don't worry that wasn't what put him in hospital. It was Gibbs tripping him down the stairs that did it"

This was defiantly not the Gibbs Tony knew. Kate looked scared and hopped of the desk and stood behind Tony as Gibbs came down the stairs with Jen.

"I don't care what you think Jethro that's the third agent you've put in hospital and that was your final warning I don't have a choice you can't keep hurting the agents you don't like just because they don't hold up to the standards you had when Ziva was here. Things change you know that as well as the next agent and things are going to change around here. You are on a year's suspension after that year if you have gotten the help you need we'll see about bringing you back."

Gibbs looked up to see Tony with Kate standing behind him; he glared at both of them. Tony glanced back at Kate who had taken a step back till her back hit the bookcase behind her.

"What Todd chicken?" Tony looked at the petrified woman behind him he got up and pulled her into a hug it didn't look sus to any one every one knew they were close friends and every one knew Kate's history with Gibbs.

"Leave her alone Gibbs, or do you want me to call Abby?"

"Abby wouldn't do anything," Gibbs said snidely

"Really it took me three months of Caf-Pow's just to stop her from killing you when you shot Kate another three when you didn't want her back. This time I won't stop her." Gibbs rolled his eyes cleared his desk and walked out. But not before walking up to Tony and Kate.

"I always liked you better before she came." Tony watched as he walked away. A tear slid down Kate's cheek.

"Prick" he muttered as he pulled Kate into a hug kissing her head.

* * *

**I do like gibbs but This story he's not a fave I have others where he is.**


	24. The New Boss

**So at last you meet one of Kate's brothers Matt.**

* * *

The new boss

"Tony, Kate" Jen watched as they came out of the hug, an arm still around each other, she smiled she knew they liked each other and it was only fear of what Gibbs would think that nothing had happened.

"I unlike Gibbs don't have a rule 12" Kate smiled and rested her head on Tony's shoulder, Jen smiled she knew there was something there how long it had been going on she didn't know neither did she want to that was their business.

"And I don't think your new boss will mind either, you might know him Kate" from around the corner came a man a quite a few years older then Tony. He grinned at Kate who stood opened mouthed for a few seconds before running over to him.

Tony watched as their new boss picked his Kate up and spun her around.

"Matt why didn't you tell me you were promoted?" Kate punched him in the shoulder.

"Aw crap Katie did ya have to punch me there" Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Tony she could see the jealously in his eyes. She smiled and beckoned him over, he shook his head and walked away.

"Tony" he spun around glaring at her.

"What you seem happy with your boyfriend, you lied to me Kate why should I listen to you" Kate sighed and walked over to him, grabbing his arm before he could walk away, she tip toed and kissed her softly before looking into his eyes.

"EW he's my big brother Matt turned twenty one when I was born you dork."

"Oh" Tony bit his lip and looked down at her as his arms wrapped around her.

"Der ok I know it must have looked different to you but I haven't seen him since I started Secret Service and I probably should have told you who he was"

"Yeah that might have helped." Tony pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought of it." Tony nodded.

"Hey I thought you had three older brothers?"

"I said I grew up with three older brothers I haven five older brothers Matt and Sean were both living by them selves before I was born."

" Who said you could hug my sister?" he asked teasingly Kate and glared at her brother for that she pulled Tony into a kiss, running her tongue along his lip.

"Don't once I start I wont be able to stop" Tony said pulling away.

Tim walked in with Abby they both looked shocked at the sight of Tony's arms wrapped around Kate. Tim had walked out as Gibbs had come down. They didn't see him anywhere just someone only Kate obviously knew.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Left on suspension this is our new boss Matthew Todd."

"Please its Matt Matthew is my grandfather."

"Ok Matt it is."


	25. Matt's Rules

**Yes I know its been a while but i had other thing I am currently ment to be working on an assingment but I can't be bothered doing it bad I know. was away for a few days like some of you know so here it is !!**

* * *

Matt's Rules

**1 Don't call me boss its Matt **

"Ok well I'm not sure where we are or what ever so I guess just sit anywhere for now." Tony smiled and sat up on his old desk pulling Kate in between his legs, and wrapping his arms around her. Matt smiled he then lent up against a filing cabinet Tim and Abby stayed where they were.

"I don't know about your last boss but I don't really like being called boss its Matt. I like to work on an even scale the only difference is the amount of money we get paid, I'll have to find out from Jenny because I don't know who is on my team yet I know this sucks but we have two teams here. You might be split up into different teams."

**2 I don't play favorites **

"Ok I don't know how many of you know this but Kate is my little sister. Now I know with some people they would use that to play favorites I know our uncle did. But I don't, heck you probably all know her better then I do. I haven't seen her for years." Kate weakly smiled her brother could not be found when their mother died no one knew where he was. And he didn't know the man who he'd been with in ten feet of had shot his little sister, and given the reigns to a mad woman that had killed his sister's best friend.

"You ok?" Tony asked as Kate lent into him more.

"Fine," she replied

"Liar," Tony whispered kissing her shoulder.

"He doesn't know he thinks mum is still alive in LA and any minute now he'll ask about Z" Tony nodded that was going to be a hard conversation.

"Want me here when he asks?"

"Yes" Tony nodded and kissed her neck.

** 3 Relationships I don't mind **

Mat smiled he couldn't tell what his sister was saying he could only tell she wasn't very comfortable, the thing he was smiling at was Tony, who was stroking her cheek, and whispering to her.

"Ok I heard from Jen that your last boss didn't allow relationships, well I'd be a bit hypocritical if I kept that rule as I meet my wife at work. And before you get up me Kate you were in France when I got married." his sister poked her tongue at him.

"I know all about how close partners get and that sometimes, things happen that bring them closer then they already were. Well that's what happened with my wife and I." Every one looked over at Kate and Tony who were off in their own little world; Abby smirked, they were a living, breathing example of what Matt had just said.

** 4 PDA must be time appropriate**

Matt could see that there were two teams here. The one his sister belonged to and another one why their last boss had two different teams still confused him. It didn't make sense he could see that Kate and her boyfriend Tony and the two people beside him were one team then the younger agents made up another one, he would have to ask about that in a minute.

"Ok my last rule I'll have others along the way but these are my main four. I'm one of these people who don't mind PDA I find it sweet and shows people how much a couple love each other with that said PDA must be time appropriate so if there is a case I don't want to see PDA when processing a scene I don't mind it in the car or in the office but in the field I expect every one to be professional."


	26. Finding out the truth

**For all those people who fought to save or lives and our way of Life for the ANZAC's tomorrow lest we forget**

* * *

Finding out the truth

Kate pulled her brother aside after he had finished talking Tony stood behind her ready to jump in if she needed him. Matt knew that something wasn't right he knew Kate's friend from college worked here as well but he had yet to see her.

"Uh Katie I was wondering were your friend was you know the on from college she works here doesn't she?" Kate bit her lip and looked down at the ground before looking up at her brother.

"Uh Matt there are some things you should know, things that have happened this year, things that you are not going to like. First off, well I guess there's no other way to tell you this but mum lost her fight with cancer. She died earlier this year; she and dad were out here on holiday visiting Uncle Roy."

"What?" Kat only nodded she didn't want to cry she couldn't she had to get through this first.

"The other thing is that Ziva my friend the one you were looking for, well she- a sob came out and she turned to Tony wrapping her arms around him.

"Shhh Katie its ok I'll tell him." Tony kissed her head then looked up at Matt.

"Ziva died earlier this year, thanks to an ex of mine to put it simply, ever heard of Paula Cassidy?" Matt nodded.

"She works with my wife at a book store, said she gave up NCIS because it became to much." Tony scoffed

"She was in charge of the case that Ziva died on. A booby trapped house her ear wig wasn't working, They found Cassidy to be one of the reasons Ziva died, Cassidy should have ordered a new ear wig knowing that the one she gave Ziva wasn't working. But she didn't apparently she wanted revenge. I went out with her before I joined NCIS she thought I was cheating on her with Ziva but I grew up with Ziva she was like a sister to me." Matt nodded as Tony kissed Kate's head trying to calm her down, as her tears subsided, she looked over at her brother her eyes still red.

"We have to tell him the other one too."

"Katie you think it wise when Gibbs is bound to come back" Kate looked up at him.

"We have to" Tony nodded.

"Kate replaced Ziva, on Gibbs's team. The reason there are two teams is that three months after starting here he shot Kate, on a case. He says he didn't know it was her but, when the two other agents who were there my self and Tim McGee heard her yell NCIS that's pretty hard to believe. We were all mad at him, it took me two hours and a promise of three months of Caf-Pow just to get Abby our lab Tech not to kill him. But when he wanted to keep the probie who had been placed on the team till Kate got better we'd had enough, Tim, Abby and I quit. But the director, made up a new team that the four of us were on till today when Gibbs lost the plot."

Matt could not believe this after all the things he had heard about Agent Gibbs being one of the best agents and how the agents on his team turned out to be the best trained. That he could do that to someone, to his sister. The fact that his sister had made such an impression on the people she worked with amazed him. He didn't know her as well as he should have but in the short time he'd been with her today he could tell he wanted her on his team. He looked up as Jen came down the stairs.

"I'm taking you know what happened now." he nodded.

"There are two teams two very different teams you can choose from both trained by Gibbs. Who ever you choose will stay your team. If Gibbs comes back in a year or we keep who ever we replace him with, will have the other team. You arriving on time unlike our other agent get to choose which team you want."

Matt looked over the two teams. The one sitting at the desks, full of young agent's probies was the common name. Each sitting at their desk doing their own thing, then there was the team his sister and her boyfriend were on. They were standing by the large window teasing their friend the third person the team. They had been together longer, knew each other better, they looked like a real team unlike the one in front of him.

"I'll have Kate and her friends they look more like a team I would fit in with more then that one."

"That's what I thought but I was told if one of you came before the other to let you choose."


	27. The Other Agent

**Ok lets get one thing straight four reviews I update under four reviews I update when I feel like it or when I remember so the ball is in your court what you gonna do about it?? and for your lazyness I'm gonna leave you with a short chappie **

**Previously on LOGTA**

"There are two teams two very different teams you can choose from both trained by Gibbs. Who ever you choose will stay your team. If Gibbs comes back in a year or we keep who ever we replace him with, will have the other team. You arriving on time unlike our other agent get to choose which team you want."

Matt looked over the two teams. The one sitting at the desks, full of young agent's probies was the common name. Each sitting at their desk doing their own thing, then there was the team his sister and her boyfriend were on. They were standing by the large window teasing their friend the third person the team. They had been together longer, knew each other better, they looked like a real team unlike the one in front of him.

"I'll have Kate and her friends they look more like a team I would fit in with more then that one."

"That's what I thought but I was told if one of you came before the other to let you choose."

* * *

The other Agent

Matt and his team were sitting around talking when a gruff older man quite like Gibbs walked out of the elevator. He looked at Matt and beckoned him over Matt raised an eyebrow but didn't move.

"Rookie was pointing at you." He came over and gruffly looked at Matt.

"You're obviously a police officer." The guy shrugged and looked at Tony, Kate and McGee. He snorted at them walked away.

"That guy has a lot to learn." Muttered Tony Kate nodded. They looked up again as a women walked out.

"I was wondering where I could find Director Shepard's office?" she asked timidly. Matt smiled and point to the door up top of the stairs she nodded and walked away.

"Which one of them do you think will be the other agent?" McGee asked Kate shrugged and looked up at Tony,

"Hope it's her for their sake they maybe probies but after putting up with wacko Gibbs they need some one who will be a lot nicer." Kate nodded resting her head back in the crook of Tony's neck.

They soon found out that it was the women who would be taking over the other team as she came down with Jenny and was introduced to all.

"This Agent Danza will be your team; you'll also be collaborating with Agent Todd's team." Jen pointed to the team near the window. Agent Danza looked up and smiled till she noticed Matt then she looked away.

"Ok thank you director," Jen nodded and went back to her office.


	28. Siblings

Siblings

Kate looked over at her brother who looked away from her, and out the window.

"Matt care to tell us what's going on because she didn't act all weird when she asked you for directions." Matt didn't answer he just got up and walked away.

Kate looked back at Tony, who shrugged.

"I'll be back." she got up and followed him.

x-x

"You know it must be a family thing this is my hide out," said Kate coming out onto the roof.

"Just go back I'll be down in a minute." Kate didn't go she came up next to him leaning on the wall.

"You forget big brother I'm the one with profiler training I know your not ok, I can see it even if you are trying to hide it, come on Matt tell me what's going on if not as a colleague, then as a family member that's what little sisters are good for you know telling things you don't want others to know you didn't have that growing up but you do now." Matt turned to her looking at her.

"I was married to her ok only for a month it was a drunken mistake, but we were married, she had a kid around the same time as mum had you, so you have a nephew who may or may not be a bit older then you I don't know. I was a bit of a drunk back then, one of the reasons mum would never let me see you. But I went to live with Uncle Dane and he turned me around got me into NCIS as a cleaner. I studied during the day and cleaned during the night. That's how I got to here, after I finished college I went to work as a police men, and on my days off I was a cleaner I wanted to pay off my college loans and Uncle Dane as soon as I could. Then a probie job came up at NCIS and I went for it got it and well here I am today."

Kate nodded and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her then out to the city.

"I -just -well its going to a little hard know that the mother of my son is well working with me. Trinity and I could never have kids of our own so we adopted I love my kids as if they were my own but knowing I have a son out there and not knowing who he is, it's a little hard that's all."

"You know as soon as kids turn 18 they can start looking for parent's maybe you have met him and just don't know it. Maybe he couldn't say I'm your son ever come across any one like that?"

"Not that I know of" Kate looked up as Tony came out.

"The director sent me to find you every thing ok." Kate nodded Tony smiled and left.

"We really should be getting back, and trust me here nobody really collaborates with other teams Jen just likes to think we do. It's the agents in the teams who do all the work so if we have to do anything with her Tony or I will do it ok." Matt nodded. They headed back for the door.

"You know for a little sister your alright." Kate laughed.

"You try telling Mitchell that and he'll laugh at you but then again I do like to torture him a bit so you might want to ask Glen or Felix about what kind of sister I am." Matt laughed as the walked down the many flights of stairs till they reached their level.


	29. Hide and Seek

This chapter is strong T so you have been warned but it is suggestive that is all where your grotty little minds take you is for you and your gutter filled mind to figure out !!

* * *

Kate looked back at the man who was following her well the men really her brother and her boyfriend. She eyed them suspiciously they were grinning at her, she knew that they were up to something, so she sped up. She made it inside and into the elevator before they got inside of the building.

As they came through security the elevator doors opened she got in and pressed the close button, just making it as the two men ran to catch it. She hit the button for Abby's lab. And in moments she was there. Walking out her ears were assaulted by loud music.

"Abby I need to hide," she said walking over to her friend. Abby turned around grinning at Kate.

"What why?" she asked.

"Because my bored brother and boyfriend are out to get me," said Kate Abby laughed and opened a cupboard.

"A little small but that's all I have unless you want to go down to Ducky" Kate scrunched her nose and got into the cupboard. Abby laughed and went back to work a minute later the two men in question walked in.

"Abby you seen Kate?" The music being loud she didn't hear them from her door. Tony walked over to his dancing friend and tapped her shoulder. Abby jumped and turned around with a knife in her hand. She spun around so fast she nicked him.

"Shit DiNozzo don't do that," she yelled at him hitting his arm.

"Ow gezz Abby that hurt" he cringed.

"Sorry but that'll teach you to sneak up on me." Walking over Abby turned the music down.

"Now what can I do for you two gentlemen today?" she asked. Holding out her hand when she didn't get a Caf-Pow she pouted.

"How do you expect me to work when I have nothing to sustain me?" she asked making puppy dogs eyes at Tony. Who laughed and patted her head.

"Sorry Ab's but there only one woman who can do that and make me do anything, your best friend speaking of Kate do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Nope haven't seen her all day which I'm highly offended by, Mat what have you got her doing that she can't take five minutes to come and see me?"

"Abby you live together you see her all the time, besides we're all up to date on paper work, we just came back from lunch" Abby scoffed.

"And you didn't think to invite me, well that's insulting out now, I don't want to see either of you for the rest of the day or I'll castrate both of you and neither of you will be able to please your women again." The two men rushed out and into the elevator before she could say another word, when she was positive they were gone she walked over laughing and opened the cupboard.

"Wanna hang for a while?" she asked Kate laughed.

"Sure"

* * *

"You weren't really going to castrate them were you, cos if you did I'd have to come after you. Seeing one of those men belong to me and the only person going near that area will be me. Plus I quite like that part of his anatomy" Abby pulled a face.

"Thanks didn't need the metal picture" Kate laughed and shook her head.

"I don't even want to know how you got a mental picture out of that, now if I said that our se-

Abby blocked her ears singing at the top of her lungs. Kate laughed and waited till Abby stopped singing.

"Sex life-

"LA, LA, LA, LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Kate just looked at her friend. When Abby took her fingers out of her ears Kate smiled.

"You finished now?" Abby nodded.

"I don't see why you get freaked out, Tony and I should be the ones who get freaked out. At least I stole your key. You let us walk in on you and McGee going at it on the lounge, and you wonder why Tony won't sit on it. Oh and you might want to tell that boyfriend of yours that next time for some ungodly reason he is chasing you through my room that, he might not want to go near my bed for the same reason…get the picture" Abby nodded.

* * *

Tony looked up as Kate walked out of the elevator. He grinned and walked over to her.

"So where were you hiding?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"With Abby, thing you have to remember honey she's my best friend and your friend who is she going to not tell the lie to?" Tony sighed as his girlfriend laughed at him.

Suddenly he picked her up making her yelp as he carried her over to the fire escape and up to the roof.

"Tony put me down." Kate hit his back as he found a wall away from any one who could walk out and see them. He placed her down his arm resting on the wall, she was in a corner and had no where to go.

"So miss Todd I've been told to interrogate you." Kate just looked at him.

"Don't you know its Agent Todd," she teased. Tony tucked hair behind her ear. Leaning into her.

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake Agent Todd. I have to inspect you now, make sure your not carrying anything dangerous" he whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver as his warm breath hit her skin.

He looked into her eyes as his hands lifted up her t-shirt slightly holding her hips to keep her in place.

"I'm really sorry about this" he said coming closer to her.

"Oh I'm sure you are," replied Kate her left hand taking his off her hip, their fingers linking and resting on the wall.

Tony grinned and kissed her his right hand coming up to cup her cheek, as they came apart Tony had a look of thought on his face.

"I don't think you looked very hard," said Kate letting go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Besides my boss told me I had to see if you were a spy" she kissed him her tongue playing along his lip.

"Well we better not disappoint our bosses then." Tony pulled her closer the kiss starting out softly till their tongues met and Tony pushed her against the wall.

Kate pulled back after a minute. Tony looked at her strangely.

"You and I both know what will happen if we go any further." She looked down at his pants then smiled at him.

"What? This is our place no one will find us and it's not like we will be entirely undressed and if you're worried about, protection…I came prepared. Come on Kate. This is the first day I've seen you since you got back and I can't wait till we finish work, my brother and his five year old daughter are staying with me and you have Abby and McGee, at your place seeing he moved in."

"What if my brother comes out?" Kate asked her hand playing with his hair.

"He won't trust me" he lent in to kiss her again and they were soon back to where they had been.

* * *

"Uh Tony Kate- Matt stopped as he turned the corner, his sister and her boyfriend were leaning against the wall. Tony was holding Kate up as her legs were wrapped around him.

It wasn't very hard to guess what they were doing.

Matt hurried back inside he'd go with out them.

* * *

Tony and Kate walked into the bull pen an hour later to find, Matt and McGee gone.

"Where do you think they went?" Kate asked. Tony shrugged and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and pulled his arms tighter around her. They turned round to see Matt and McGee walk in.

"Hey where did you go?" Matt didn't look at them he walked straight past and sat at his desk.

"Petty officer found hanging in a tree" Kate nodded and looked over at her brother.

"Why didn't you come and find us?" She asked.

"Didn't know where you were" he replied.

* * *

**Now I know your all thinking I have to be extreamly crazy to write that but I'm crazy ask any person who's from NFA and they tell you I'm down right Nuts that and I'm 21...my mind has been known in the past to go further then that but dont worry thats as far as it can go with Tate anything else seems wrong !!**


	30. Think before you Jump

**Ok this will be the last chapter I upload for a while seeing your all getting slak in the review department. So until I have done at least five more chapters to what I have already done this will be your last one for now.**

* * *

Think Before you Jump

Tony walked out to of the elevator with a bag on his back he'd been under cover in Iraq for two months and under cover here for one. Grinning when he saw Kate sitting at her desk, working and listening to her Ipod, he walked round behind her surprised she didn't look up as he walked past and covered her eyes. With one hand as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"We've been over this Charlie I have a boyfriend one I love and miss" she said not even bothering to pull out her head phones.

Tony grabbed her left hand and slipped a diamond ring on her finger pulling out a one of the head phones.

"Don't you mean fiancée?" he asked whispering into her ear. Kate froze pulling out the other headphone.

"Tony?" she asked cautiously

"The one and only, baby" he kissed her neck taking away his hand. She looked back at him.

"Your answer?" he asked looking at her.

"What else would it be, yes I missed you so much." Tony grinned and kissed her.

"I missed you too, you don't know how much. This ring here got me through the last month." Kate smiled and linked their fingers.

"Tony I have to tell you something." This time Tony froze looking at her trying to figure out what she had to tell him. Had she cheated him? Gosh he hopped not.

"You might want to sit down Tony," said Matt pushing a chair behind him. Then noticing the ring on his sister's finger.

"Nice ice sis" Kate smiled.

"Don't look so worried its nothing too bad well I don't find it bad, but you might I don't know." Tony bit his lip. As did Kate she sighed and smiled at him. Before tuning in her chair.

"I'm pregnant Tony."

"What but I haven't seen you in three months…Kate who? Why? I thought you loved me?" Tony got up and stormed of.

"Tony" Kate stood up walking after him.

"Is it this Charlie person's?" he asked.

"Tony stop," Kate cried.

"No!" he yelled as the doors to the elevator closed.

"She's yours," she whispered as tears fell down her face.


	31. Lost

**Ok I know its been a while but I did say the next time I updated would be after I typed up five new chapters. I'm quite a bit a head of you readers so I don't think there is a need for that but with the lack of reviews I'll continue doing it. Writers love to hear what readers think so far I get one or two reviews every chapter you want me to update more you know what to do**

* * *

Lost

Kate fell down on the spot she was standing her left hand covering her mouth as she sobbed.

"Katie" Matt helped her up and pulled her into a hug.

"He'll come round give him time to cool down." she nodded and rested her head on him.

"Come on lets go for a walk" she nodded and they headed out.

She they came round the corner, they found Tony's car wrapped round a tree and on fire.

"NOOOOO. TONY" Kate screamed Matt caught her before she fell sobbing again. He helped her to a seat, and wiped the tears from his own eyes.

"Shhh, Katie. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Her brother said as Fire, Police and Ambulance arrived on scene so did, NCIS.

Amelia covered her mouth with her hand and looked around to see Kate sitting down with Matt trying to calm his pregnant sister down. She walked over to them.

"Matt she- he looked up and nodded.

"Come on Katie lets go back to HQ" he stood up but she stayed.

"I want to be here when they- she couldn't bring her self to say it.

"Kate no, you'll be putting your daughter at risk as well if you hyperventilate. I won't let you do that" Kate nodded and they headed back.

* * *

"Kate what happened?" Abby asked pulling her friend into a hug as she walked out of the elevator.

"T-T-Tony." Tears fell down her face and she held onto Abby tighter.

"We found his car wrapped around a tree" said Matt. A tear rolled down Abby's cheek and held on to her friend tighter the two women both crying. Matt could only watch as the two people who cared most about Tony stood there crying.


	32. Subside

**I know its short but I don't think you've earnt a long/ double chapter just yet we'll see what happens with this chapter you know the drill four reviews equals a update and don't think I wont know how many people have read this chapter thats what Reader Traffic is for...you can thank the site for that. **

* * *

Subside

The tears subsided and the once noisy bull pen became quite as everyone heard what had happened. McGee looked up to see the shell of a women he once knew. It had been three hours since she stopped crying. Now she just sat in his chair looking at his hand writing. Tim didn't know what to do about his own grieving girlfriend let alone what to do about, Kate.

Matt knelt in front of his sister, holding her hand his thumb caressing her fingers. He looked up into once light filled eyes now just dark holes into her broken heart.

"Kate you have to eat something at least for the baby's sake." She nodded and took the sandwich he gave her, nibbling at it. Sighing he got up and walked to his own desk. Looking up as laughter came from the elevator he glared at the two agents who walked out.

"Who died?" they asked looking around. Kate got up and ran past them. Matt following her as McGee stopped in front of them.

"Think its funny do you that Agent Todd's fiancée wrapped his car around a tree?" he asked his eyes were cold and looked at them in a menacing way.

"Whatever dude."

* * *

Matt found his sister in the corner of the interrogation room.

"Stay away from me," she said as he came over to her.

"Kate, their idiot's dumb idiot's," said Matt walking over to her.

"No stay away every one I love dies, first mum, then Ziva, Felix in that dam war and now Tony, stay away from me Matthew!" She yelled.

"Caitlin" Kate looked up at him with more anger in her eyes then he had ever seen.

"Don't call me that no one's called me that since I was five." Matt sat down next to her pulling her into a hug.

"No one calls me Matthew."

"Why'd it have to be him? Why'd he have to leave me here to raise our daughter by my self? What am I going to tell her when its father daughter day at school, or when she asks why all her friends have daddies and she doesn't." Matt held onto her tightly as she started crying again.

"I love him so much how do I live with out him? I don't even know how to breath with out him. I don't know how to survive with out him." After a while her crying subsided and they just sat there.

"Matt"

"Yeah Kate?" He looked over at her.

"Help me name her." He nodded and they sat there thinking for hours coming up with names then deciding they didn't like them.

"Katie I'm really sorry about every thing" Kate nodded.

"I know" Kate replied and looked up as the door opened and Jenny stuck her head through.

"I think you better come with me Kate" said Jenny.

**Bum bum bum...What do you all think to that hmmm? Tell me and you will be rewarded if you don't well see you in five chapters time ( FYI that five chapters I have written for this story and seeing I'm up to chapter 50 your all becoming a little slack) **


	33. The reports in

**Now normally I'd leave you with the short chapter and let you wait but I'm giving you two chapters for missy moo, she knows who she is Have fun ready Missy. **

* * *

The reports in

Kate sat in Jen's office playing with her ring one of the few things she had left of Tony. She looked up and Jen smiled weakly at her.

"It wasn't Tony in the car Kate it was someone else" Kate closed her eyes; it was the best and worst news.

"Then where is he?" she asked her hand resting on her stomach.

"I don't know no one does, every one thought it was Tony because this guy had Tony's wallet, but after Ducky did the autopsy he found it wasn't Tony the blood sample he sent up to Abby didn't match our records who ever crashed Tony's car is a John Doe"

Kate rubbed her eyes coming to a stop and holding the bridge of her nose.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Now we find him"


	34. I'm Cursed

I'm Cursed

Kate smiled at her doctor, and took Matt's hand. He squeezed it letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.

"Let's see this baby girl of yours shall we?" Kate nodded as the cool gel was placed on her stomach. Her doctor frowned.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"I just want to check something ok" Kate nodded she looked at Matt.

"Everything will be ok" he kissed her forehead then brushing the hair out of her face.

"Kate, honey I'm really sorry but there's no heart beat" A tear ran down Kate's cheek. Matt sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Kate I really am. I'll leave you and your brother here for a while ok" Kate nodded and wrapped her arms around Matt.

"See every one I love dies" Matt caressed her cheek.

"I'll be here very step of the way Kate I will, I'm not going anywhere. What ever you want I'll do it ok" she nodded.

"I need to get rid of it I can't have it in me" Matt nodded and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Kate's eyes fluttered opened. She looked around the stark white room.

"Tony?" she then remembered what happened and bought her left hand up to see her ring missing.

"My ring where's my ring I need it where's my ring?" Matt got up and opened the draw.

"It's here Kate" he handed it to her and she put it on then just looked at it.

"This is all I have left of him now" she said quietly.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha yes I kow I'm evil if you want to know what happens you know the drill and for thoes of you who don't ITS A REVIEW if i get enough I'll update by monday if not well you know what happens then too. **


	35. Not The same

**I have updated for the sake of a friend she needs to have some tate in her life so she can step away from the light...FYI peoples its a private joke so don't get up me !!** **oh and pelase don't get up me for what Charlie says your not ment to like him...and if you do what the heck are you doing reading this story!! **

* * *

Not the same

Kate looked up at the agent across from her, it should have been Tony he should have been sitting there.

"Kate I know what will make you feel better." Kate's skin crawled every time she heard his leering voice. She got up not even looking at him and walked away. Matt looked up sending a warning look to Charlie Cole none of them liked him, not even the director but he had to be on their team.

"She needs to lighten up, and I'm the person to do it," Matt got up walking over to the youngest agent on the team, the probie and the only one of his team he couldn't stand.

"Touch her in any way and you'll be paying for it for the rest of your life. She has a fiancée that is missing. When he is found which he will be...You'll no longer be on this team, I'm only keeping you on it at the moment for the fact I can't get rid of you but say anything like that again and I won't have to fire you. You won't be found!" Charlie smirked and looked up at his boss.

"You want her don't you? you want to make her scream your name, well if that's the way you want it I'll just have her after you" Charlie licked his lips as Kate walked past sitting down.

"She's my sister and your just a feral Pig!!" Matt went to hit him over the head when McGee hopped off the phone.

"I found Tony, I found him. Some small town about 8 hours away" Matt turned to the agent beside him.

"You deal with him, I'll get Tony. Kate stay here go and see Abby ok" his sister went to argue but shut her mouth when he looked at her she nodded and headed down to Abby's Lab.

"You want her to hey?" Charlie asked Tim didn't hesitate and punched him knocking Charlie out.

"There I thought he'd never shut up." Tim pulled him over to the elevator and let go of his legs as the doors closed.

* * *

"Ducky little help here" Tim yelled. Ducky walked out to see McGee pulling Agent Cole behind him.

"What on earth happened here?" Ducky asked.

"I punched him knocking him out when he wouldn't quite asking people if they wanted to screw Kate" Ducky nodded and helped Tim place the unconscious agent onto the table.

"Well leave him here then go see if young Caitlin is alright" said Ducky shaking his head at the young agent he had chosen the wrong team to mess with.

"Will do Duck"

* * *

**Ok so I have come to the fact that a lot of you are just plain lazy. Thats fine just dont get up me when you don't liek where the story is going you had your chance to have your say and you didn't take it so live with it...for those of you who do review I love ya you rock and you all get virtual hugs and red frogs !! **


	36. What Really Happened!

**Ok I know its been a while but as most of you know life tends to get in the way of being creative, for me that seems to happen a lot lately. ok this chapter is for my very great friend Ab's she knows who she is. Girl you Rock I'd be lost in my own boring head with out you !!! **

* * *

What really happened?

Kate looked up as the doors opened and Matt and Tony walked out, she got up and ran to him.

"What?" Tony asked coldly.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!! You never listen your as bad as Gibbs. Grace was yours Tony." Kate hit his chest with her fist over and over until she couldn't lift her arms any more. Tony was shocked he looked at the women crying her head resting on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her burring his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry Katie so, so sorry" he said Kate looked up at him.

"I lost her, I stopped eating, I stopped doing anything I lost her because I didn't know what happened to you. A month Tony, why? She was yours. I found out the day after you left. You were the only guy I had been with. There was only one person who could have been her dad and it was you." Tony closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kate. Believe me I'm more then that but I can't find the words to match how much of an ass I feel like. If I could I'd rewind time. So you never lost her, so that I never went off at you. I should never have done that I should have stayed I should have listened but, I wasn't thinking with my head. What I was thinking with was further south then that and the only thing I wanted to do was you." Kate nodded and held him close.

"We can try again, again till it happens, we will Katie we will" Kate nodded again but didn't say anything.

* * *

"What I want to know Tony is how did you end up in a town that small one very bad telephone in the whole place. What was with that?" Tim asked from his seat. Tony laughed smoothing Kate's hair as her breathing came back to normal.

"I needed to cool down so I went to stay with my brother for what was ment to be a week; but he fell sick and it ended up being a month I would have called, I tried to but he lives in this little Podunk town with no cell reception, seeing I wasn't a local I couldn't use the only phone in town. And before you ask I walked out of here to get into my car when I found it gone then I saw it wrapped around a tree I called 911 and walked off I was still foolishly mad"

* * *

Tony sat in his chair at his desk, Kate was sitting on his lap asleep, he caressed her cheek thinking of how to repay her for everything he caused. He looked up as some one came over to him.

"That's my desk and that's my girl" Tony looked over at Tim who rolled his eyes and pretended to shoot him self.

"Really last time I checked, it was Me Tony who placed that ring on her finger. And it me every one was looking for, oh and yeah it was me you were replacing till now. Bah as in bye, bye" Charlie huffed and walked away.

"Ouch" Tony said as Kate's hand came up and slapped him in the face before going round his neck. He laughed and kissed her head she'd never know unless he told her. Shifting her weight a bit he held onto her tightly as he stood up his butt had gone to sleep and he needed to wake it up.

* * *

Kate woke up to find herself being carried.

"Tony?" she asked groggily.

"Hey baby, your awake" he smiled at her.

"How long was I out?" she asked

"Couple of hours," he said putting her down. She looked up at him there was a slight red mark on his face.

"What happened to your face?" she asked. Tony smiled and kissed her.

"It got in the way of your hand trying to go round my neck" Kate laughed.

"Sorry" Tony shrugged.

"I deserved it" Kate wrapped her arms around him.

"You might want to watch out for Charlie he's obsessed with sex and me" Tony's chin rested on her head.

"So that's his name, saw him doing some other agent when I walked past the open interrogation room." Kate laughed up looked up at him.

"I am sorry for what you went through Katie I hope you know how sorry I am" She nodded.

"I think you've paid up. Getting Charlie off my back, no one has been able to do that and carrying me around while I slept"

"You looked comfy and my butt was asleep I needed to wake it up." she laughed and kissed his shoulder.


	37. Bad Batch

**Ok I know I'm bad I haven't updated in ages but really when I get one maybe two reviews can you blame me? I've been really busy as of late and I had to finish a secret santa for NFA now that i done I'll see what I can do for you. gotta remember people it goes both ways you cant sit there and PM me getting up me for not udating when I know for a fact you dont review the story its isn't that hard in fact the site people have made it eaiser for you so leave a comment no flames and we'll get rolling from there. but you know the rules if i only get my review from the two I know I'll get you'll just all have to wait asnd seeing christmas is next wekk you might be waitin' a while. **

**

* * *

**

Tony smiled and placed Kate into their bed, kissing her forehead as he pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"I love you so much Katie Pie" walking out of their room and into the lounge room to where Abby and Tim were making out.

"You know you have a bed room for that" he said walking into the kitchen. Abby looked up at him.

"Tony don't be a party pooper" He grinned at his friend as he stacked the dishwasher.

"Abby you only have to do it for a couple more weeks before Kate and I move I don't think, it's a good idea the four of us live and work together." Abby got up and walked out into the kitchen with Tim following her.

"Why not?" she asked pouring drinks then handing one to both men.

"Well for one, Kate and I are getting married so, it would be nice to have our own place, two we wouldn't walk in on you two who go at it like rabbits" Tim's face flushed bright red.

"And this way you get the bigger bedroom as well unless you're thinking of each having a room why I don't know."

* * *

Kate opened her eyes to find Tony sprawled out over her. She laughed and pushed him off her he rolled and landed on the floor.

"Ouch" he moaned. Kate climbed out from under the covers and looked over the end of the bed.

"That'll teach you to fall asleep on top of some one" she laughed.

"When it's my fiancée I thought she'd kiss me not hurt me" he said covering his eyes from the sunlight shining in the window. Kate bent down and kissed his lips softly.

"Sorry baby, and the lights not that bright." Kate helped him up.

"Honey you don't look so good" Tony sat next to her.

"I don't feel so good I'm going to kill Abby for having that curry last night." Kate kissed him softly again and helped him into bed.

"I'll kill her you sleep" she placed the bin next to him.

* * *

"Abby, what was in that curry last night?" Kate asked as she came out into the kitchen. Her friend moaned Kate laughed and shook her head.

"Ok glad I didn't eat it" she went and turned on the coffee maker. She smiled as Tim walked out.

"Baby come on lets get you back to bed" He helped Abby and they walked out. Kate shook her head and poured two cups of coffee. She handed one to Tim as he came back.

"What was in that curry?" he asked.

"I don't know Tony's not feeling good either, which is weird we've had it before and nothing like this has happened." Tim nodded and cringed as he heard two people heaving.

"You take her I'll take him meet you back here for lunch" Kate said placing her cup in the sink. Tim nodded and headed back to Abby as Kate headed back to Tony.

* * *

Tony woke up to see Kate sitting beside him reading.

"Hey, could I get a drink?" Kate looked over at him and nodded then handed him a glass of water. He drank it all and handed her back the glass. She smiled and placed it back on the side table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ok" Kate nodded and placed her book next to the glass.

"You're getting the colour back in your face" she placed her hand on his head and smiled.

"And your fever's broken, I think you had a touch of food poisoning but I think you threw it all up." he nodded and placed his head in her lap.

"I think Abby has a mix of food poisoning and morning sickness, because the two of you were the only ones to eat the curry and when I checked in on Tim and her before she looked as white as a sheet" Tony nodded.

* * *

Dinner that night Tony had some dry toast and some tea. While Kate and Tim had some left over pasta.

"That's smells good but I don't think I would be able to keep it down." Kate grinned at him and placed a little on his toast.

"try, your looking a hell of a lot better now" he nodded and bit into the toast.

"Good food. I vote we find a new Indian place to buy our curry" Kate laughed and nodded.

"I agree"


	38. The weekend before

**AN: Ok I know its been ages since the last update but thats life if you want to flame me for it, I'll flame you for something as well. Fair is fair after all I do have more to do then sit here and update for you. For those of you who aren't flamers I am sorry it took so long I will try and get the next chapter up a lot sooner. **

**Several months later **

Abby walked around her friend's house it was small but big enough for them to start the family they always wanted. She sat down on their new lounges resting her head back.

"Ab's you wanna join us for lunch out side we don't eat in here any more, not after the one thousand dollar carpet cleaning bill which you still have to pay me for." Kate walked in and helped her friend up.

"You had to get lounges that swallow you" Abby muttered.

"Well they aren't the best for sitting in when you're pregnant with quads Abby" Kate laughed at her friends glare.

"Hey I played no part in this if you wanna get up some one get up that fiancée of yours he's the one that did have a part in this" Kate opened the back door and helped her down the two steps and over to the table and chairs under the umbrella.

"I'm only Auntie Kate I had nothing to do with how you got this big" she patted her friend's rather large stomach and pulled the chair out for her.

"Don't think I'll push it in" Kate laughed as she walked round to join Tony on the other side of the table.

"Gibbs comes back to work soon you ready for that?" Tony asked Kate she shrugged.

"He won't be working with us and we don't know if he is coming back for good yet. Besides we're on Matt's team even though he's not a work at the moment and all the power has gone to some ones head." Kate poked Tony who glared at her.

"Hey Matt comes back Monday so there" Tony lent over and kissed her cheek. Kate laughed and pushed his face away with both her hands the sunlight catching the diamonds in both her engagement and wedding rings. Tony licked her hand making her pull back.

"Ha, Ha I beat you" he laughed Kate just looked at him. He grinned at her and sat their smiling smugly. Till she caught him off guard with a kiss that made him melt and slip down his chair.

"Honey I have you wrapped around my finger you could never beat me" he shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ok some of us can't even enjoy fore play so can we just eat." Mumbled Abby Kate laughed and nodded.

x-x

Tim looked over at the couple in front of him, who were playfully trying to bite each others lips. He looked over at Abby and placed his hand on her stomach.

"We'll be able to do that again baby, don't worry" he said his thumb stroking her stomach.

"Who says I wanna do that again?" She asked glaring at him.

"I don't want to end up like this again, its all your fault" Kate looked over at her friends who were arguing and laughed then jumped as Tony found her ticklish spot on her neck.

"I love you Katie" he whispered in her ear as he bit her ear lob.

"Argh stop it that tickles" she kissed him then got up.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Ice cream" he nodded and got up.

"I'll help you"

* * *

Tim rushed in side to find his friends making ice cream, Tony's hands sat on Kate's hips as he tried to distract her by kissing her neck, as she scooped the ice cream into bowls.

"Abby's water broke" his friends turned to him.

"What when?" They asked.

"Just now" the two men rushed out to help her to the car as Kate locked the front door and grabbed the car keys.

x-x several hours later x-x

Tim walked out into the waiting area taking off the mask. His friends were fast sleep. So he walked back to Abby's room.

"Are they ok?" Abby asked there was a worried look on her face, Tim smiled and nodded.

"Both boys are breathing by them selves. The girls need a little help but they're all perfect" he said as he kissed her head and took her hand in his. He smiled his family was perfect he had four beautiful children and one stunning fiancée, to him he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"And our friends are sleeping I don't know how comfortable they are but sleeping." Abby laughed and nodded it was just like Kate and Tony to hang around to find out if everything was ok. Her face then fell she looked down at her hands then sighed before looking up at him.

"The doctor said I couldn't have any more kids. In order to save me a hysterectomy had to be done to stop the bleeding" Tim nodded and sat down next to her he rested his head on hers he didn't care he was glad she was safe it had taken Kate and Tony two hours to calm him down.

"Four is enough any way" he said kissing her temple Abby looked over at him till he smiled.

"Four is enough" he said again he then sighed dramatically getting Abby's attention she looked at him as if to ask him what he was thinking.

"We have to name them at the moment they are baby McGee one to four." Abby laughed and punched him lightly Tim smirked and kissed her temple again.

"Yeah I some how think they would get teased for names like that" said Abby after a minute Tim nodded and wrapped an arm around her drawing her closer to him. Abby rested her head on his shoulder thinking, a few minutes later she lifted her head and looked over at him.

"I want one of the girl to have Ziva's name some how" she said Tim nodded and smiled

"I like that idea. How about baby three be Chelsea Ziva McGee" Abby grinned and kissed him.

"I like that a lot" The next few names they came up with had been thrown out because only one of them liked the name.

"Ok how about Hallie Jane?" Abby asked Tim bit his lip thinking of anything that could come back to haunt them later.

"That's a good one. So we have two girls Chelsea and Hallie. What about the boys?"

x-x meanwhile in the waiting room x-x

Kate rolled her neck and stood up she looked at the time seven am. There was no one with her in the waiting room not even her husband, she sighed and shook her arms and legs to wake them up. Some one laughed she looked up to see Tony holding two cups of coffee.

"What they were asleep?" he nodded and handed her the coffee.

"Ok that has to be the world's worst coffee" he stated taking hers away, and throwing them in the bin.

"At least it was coffee," Kate said looking at him.

"No that would not classify as coffee, sludge would be the more appropriate term." They smiled as they saw Tim walk into the waiting area.

"How are they all?" Kate asked.

"Fine Abby's fine the girls are fine the boys are nameless but fine all the same."

"Nameless? You're not going to call them baby McGee their whole lives are you cos that would be mean" Tim shook he head.

"No it's just we can't think of any names for them. The girls have names, but we are stuck on the boys, any way Abby sent me out to tell you both to go home. You can come back later but she wants both of you go home and not smell like a hospital waiting room when you see her" his friends nodded and left.


	39. Wanting Kids

**Ok I know its short but I have gotten a lot of reviews for a few stories as of late so I thought I would give back and give ya a chapter!! I have a question for ya go to the poll on my profile and vote...you'll get the answer when I post another chapter **

**xxloz**

* * *

Kate walked into the kitchen to find their ice cream had well and truly gone off. She sighed and tipped the melted stuff into the container and put the lid on then went and threw it in the bin.

"I think we need some new plates" Tony held up the smashed plates Kate rolled her eyes and held the bin open again as he threw then broken plates in.

"Remind me to never have friends over if they are pregnant with Quads" Tony laughed and came over to her placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I will."

"We also have to tell Abby she has to house train her kids before they can come over our house isn't so kid friendly" Kate nodded her arms going around him.

"We don't have kids so it's never been a problem" They walked inside and to sit down on the lounge Kate rested her head on Tony's chest as he turned the TV on.

"There will be nothing on," she commented and was right.

"Katie have you ever thought about us trying to have kids again. Ok I know Grace technically was never born but she was still our child." Kate said nothing.

"I don't know we never really planed her that's why she was so special. I don't want to plan kids Tony, if we do it'll take forever but if we just go along like we used to maybe we'll get lucky." Tony nodded and kissed her head.

"No trying got it" Kate sat up turning to look at him.

"I do want kids more then anything, and I want them with you but if we try to hard, it'll never happen. That's the way things go." He knew she was right they just had to wait and see.

* * *

"Do you want to go see Abby?" Tony asked a couple of hours later he had come out of the spare room where he had been playing on the computer while Kate was making lunch.

"I think we should give her and Tim sometime alone, they'll have their families there soon and we don't want to cram her room full of people, we'll go during lunch on Tuesday, maybe Matt will come with us."


	40. Monday

**Ok you may all go over and thank shellyforever2 cos I'm on such a SQUEEEEEE high that I am going to add two chapters !!!! I haven't done much in the way of NCIS lately I've been more on CSI. but with out further ado here is Monday.**

* * *

Monday came and Kate was a little more nervous then she had originally let on about going to work. She knew that Matt and Tony would never let Gibbs touch her but that didn't stop her imagination.

"It'll be ok I wont let him hurt you" Tony said as they walked over to their desks. Kate just nodded and sat down keeping her gun on her. Tony noticed this and when he saw Matt come in he went over to him.

"I think it best if you find out when or if Gibbs is coming in, Kate's freaking out a bit no matter what I say she is still sitting at her desk with her gun on her." Matt nodded and headed up to the directors office.

They both came down a little while later. "Tony Kate I have something I want you to do for me. Take this camera and see of you can get some pictures of Abby and the babies for me ok" Kate nodded and took the camera walking over to the elevator Tony nodded and smiled at Jen and headed after her.

* * *

"Jethro nice to see you again," Jen said politely a few minutes later.

"When do I get my team back?" Gibbs asked.

"Have you gotten the help you needed?" Jen asked nodding at Matt who past her on his way out.

"Agent Todd is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Kate just called one of Abby's girls died Hallie I think she said, Abby want's to see me" Jen nodded.

"Send her my love" Matt nodded.

"Will do Director" Jen then turned back to Gibbs.

"So you have two Agent Todd's now?" he said amused.

"No I did have, two Todd's. Now I have One Todd" Gibbs smirked.

"Couldn't hack it could she?" he asked, Jen raised an eyebrow.

"No Kate's still here, but she's Todd-DiNozzo" Jen smirked back.

"What about rule 12?" Jen shook her head and signed something an agent had bought her.

"That was your rule Gibbs, not mine besides Matt has a different set of rules and if you do come back you wont be taking his team, your not aloud to work in a team with Kate and most of your other team has left Agent Danza has trained the people who replaced those you hurt. Amelia and Jo are the only two on that team trained by you." Gibbs looked around the desks where he had been had changed. He never let people have pictures it was too personal. But on all of the desks now had pictures, He could see Kate's computer screen, which had a screensaver they were all silly pictures taken around those desks.

"You've let them relax too much Jen they would never get work done." He looked at the women beside him.

"On the contrary Jethro they get their work done faster this way, yes even Tony. It might be more relaxed but, they get their work done and in on time, they also have a higher success rate then you did. Because they work as a team all doing the same amount of work, Matt will do just as much leg work as Kate, Tony and Tim. That's why they at times have the time to muck around and be silly." They turned around to see Matt run out of the elevator laughing.

"Ever heard of holding it in Matt you're as bad as your grandson. Aww that's rotten." Kate and Tony walked out with their hands over their noses.

"Hey sis what can I say it needed to come out" Matt laughed as they turned Kate stopped when she saw Gibbs.

"Lets go see Ducky, we'll take the fire escape" Tony took Kate's hand in his and they walked away.

* * *

"Agent Todd this is Jethro Gibbs" Matt looked at the man in front of him this was the man who had shot his little sister.

"Well?" he asked Gibbs just looked at him.

"Well what?"

"What do you have to say for your self, you shot my little sister, and you have nothing to say for that? Be glad my father wasn't left alone with you in a room when he found out, you wouldn't be alive today I could hurt you but that would get me nowhere"

"I didn't know it was her ok that's what I said when it happened and that's what I'm saying now" Gibbs looked at Matt they were round about the same age.

"Are you really Kate's brother I thought she only had three?" Matt didn't smile his face didn't change.

"She grew up with three older brothers but she has five my twin brother and I were 21 when she was born." Matt nodded and Jen and walked off deciding it was better to leave it at that then go on.

* * *

He found his sister and brother in law in Autopsy showing Ducky the photo's they had gotten.

"She is a very lucky young women." He heard Ducky say before he walked in. Kate looked up and relaxed when it was just her brother.

"I don't think he'll be coming back" Kate nodded and rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

"As I was saying she has three very beautiful children Hallie was beautiful as well. It's such as shame she lost her but they are about two months premature. How are the boys have they gotten names yet?" Ducky asked.

"Yes Andrew and Brice."

"When ever they are at school people can call them ABC McGee," Tony laughed but shut up when Kate hit him.

"Well it's true and Abby and Tim laughed at it" he said defensively.

* * *

Jen came down half an hour later. "Ok let me see these pictures" she walked over to Kate taking the camera.

"Did you get any of Hallie?" she asked looking up.

"The first few are of Hallie the rest are of Andrew, Brice and Chelsea" Jen nodded.

"Gibbs wont be coming back I don't think he is ready for it. The fact that he is still denying that he put Josh Goldbum into hospital is a contributing factor." Kate nodded. Her hand resting on Tony's which sat on her hip. They all looked up as Gibbs walked in.

"Jen I want my job back"

"Accept that you did hurt people for the sake that you don't like them and get the help I said you need. Then we will talk about it until then no I won't put other agents at risk of you going off again." She noticed how Tony got up pulling Kate away from their old boss as Matt stood between Gibbs and his sister.

"I don't need help Jennifer if any one needs help it's her" he pointed to Kate.

"Can you blame her for being scared of you? You did shoot her Jethro she has gotten the help I recommended that is why she is working here and you are not. Also it might help you to know that people who survive being shot don't usually like to be near the people who shot them for the fear of it happening again, not that Tony or Matt would let that happen but still."

Jen placed the camera on the autopsy table and looked up.

"Now these are the guideline of you coming back here, if you do what I ask. You stay away from Matt's team. That is Tony, Kate, Tim, and Abby and when they are down here you are not to come in here. However if they are not here you may come in. If you hurt another agent you will be let go of immediately no explanations or excuses one complaint about you and you will longer be an Agent. You also need counseling fifty hours before you come back. Then another fifty before you are assigned a team. Hurt any one working for NCIS from this point on, you will not be coming back at all understood." Gibbs sighed and nodded.

"good I'll walk you out"


	41. Lockdown

**heres the second chapter I am still in major SQUEEEEness !!!! ok there is a mention of sex but please people we are not little kids here...well i hope your not do not make me do what my 4th grade teacher did and write it in large print so you can laugh at it all you want for a while. Yes he did do that told us after it was rubbed off the black board it wasn't to be mentioned again. **

* * *

Lock down.

Kate sat at her desk fixing up the playlist's on her Ipod. She looked up at see her Brother Mitchell standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dad sent me to tell you, and Matt that you have to come home for Christmas this year. Matt must bring Trinity and you have to bring Tony." Kate nodded.

"This couldn't be done over the phone?" she asked. Her brother went to answer when an alarm went off.

"What's that for?" Mitchell asked.

"Lock down. Looks like you'll be here for a while Bro" Kate laughed and went on with what she was doing.

Tony, Matt and Tim came down from the director's office. Tim was muttering about how Abby was going to kill him.

"Mitchell what the hell are you doing here?"

"Telling you and Kate dad want's you at home for Christmas" Tony laughed then looked at his wife.

"Don't be so quick to laugh honey that includes you" Tony swore and stomped away.

"I'll go after him mess with my Ipod either of you and you'll longer be men…got it" Matt nodded knowing to take her threats seriously Mitchell however sat at her desk when she left.

"You want a sex change because Kate's one person I wouldn't mess with. We have an agent here who well lets say pissed Kate off and well, he was out for six months." Tim nodded laughing at the memory.

"Oh come on Matt she wouldn't hurt me." Mitchell went on with messing with his little sisters Ipod.

"Charlie come here'" Mitchell looked up as a man stood in front of him.

"This is Charlie. He was sexist pig when he first joined us no one could stand him, till one day he pissed Kate off so much she kicked him in a place that ought not to be kicked. Lets just say he was off work for a few weeks, came back and well the next time he was away for six months all due to pissing one Mrs. Kate DiNozzo off." Mitchell laughed.

"Nice try"

"They're not kidding I was replacing Tony till he got back and all I wanted to do was have sex with your sister it got to a point where she had enough and kicked me hard enough that I was off work for a few weeks, the next time she was defending herself but I was away for six months that's when I decided things needed to change." Charlie said.

* * *

Kate found Tony sitting on the stairs of the fire escape. She sat behind him her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Hey"

"Do we have to go? Your dad still thinks I'm the one who shot you." Kate untucked his shirt her right hand coming around and resting on his stomach.

"Yes we have to and besides when Matt tells him how good you are to me dad will love you." she kissed his shoulder.

"How long do you think we will in lock down for?" he asked.

"Don't know but we better get inside before they lock these doors too" they got and headed back to their desks.

* * *

"Mitchell what did I say about playing with my Ipod?" Kate asked as she sat down.

"Uh delete everything" Kate glared at him.

"I had pictures of Ziva on there ones I can't get back, Thank you prick!" She hit her brother over the head with a book and stormed off. Mitchell looked over at his sister's husband.

"You really should not have that, the pictures she had on there can't be replaced they were emailed to her months ago but we lost them in a black out" Tony got up and ran after her.

"Good one dumb one, now she's gonna kill you, unless Tony can calm her down."

* * *

Tony and Kate spent the night talking in interrogation. The following morning they headed back to the bull pen.

"Oh so we're still in lock down" Matt looked up as his sister sat on her husbands desk.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"Mr. I'm older so I get everything and you get nothing is still here" Tony laughed and pulled her up before sitting and pulling her onto his lap.

"Abby's called Tim twice I'd say he's in the dog house for a while" Kate laughed and picked up a paper ball to throw at her brother.

"Right in the mouth good one Katie" Mitchell Todd sat up when he couldn't breathed and took the ball out of his mouth.

"Real mature Caitlin"

"Don't call me Caitlin Benny" Kate grinned at her brother.

"Benny?" Tony asked.

"His birth name is Benny Mitchell Todd but he got it change to just Mitchell Todd years ago."


	42. Horny Agents

**These chapters are for Abs cos she rox and she got me the scenes i needed for my video, this chapter is also suggestive don't go getting up me cos your minds are in the gutter there is nothing in here but the title telling you what happens. **

* * *

They'd been in lock down for just under three days. The fire escapes had been unlocked for all but the floor level. Mitchell was playing a game of cards with the people who worked in MTAC Tim was on his cell constantly to Abby; Matt was down talking to Ducky. And Kate and Tony were hiding out in Abby's Lab.

Kate sat up on her elbows looking around the quite lab.

"It's weird not having Abby here with us" she commented.

"She's probably freaking out calling Tim to see if Bert's ok" Kate laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"You know we could pass the time another way." Kate undid the buttons to his shirt, her hands running down his chest.

"But Abby would kill us"

"Hey she and Tim conceived their kids on my old lounge that's why we bought the new one, it's only fair." She kissed his shoulder then his neck as his hands came and rested on her hips.

"Besides they've done worse things to us in the past. This is pay back think of how we can laugh at her when she comes back and find out what happened here. Besides it's not like there aren't other people here who will be releasing their sexual tension. We're married so we wouldn't be doing anything wrong." Kate played with his belt.

"Kate what if someone like oh I don't know, Matt, Mitchell or any of the other people we work with walk in."

"Tony most of the people in this building know that we are here and that we are married they'd be idiots to come looking for us we have our cells if they want to get in contact with us." She stood and sighed.

"But if you don't want me I understand." she went to walk away but Tony grabbed her ankle.

"I never said I didn't want you, I just don't want to be caught with my pants down" Kate turned around.

"Like that hasn't happened before." Tony laughed and nodded.

She sat back down on him.

"Anyways if someone was to walk in it would more then likely be one of my brothers and its always fun scaring them for life." She said with a shrug.

* * *

"Matt you seen Kate and Tony your boss is looking for them?" Mitchell asked Matt shook his head.

"Last I heard they were thinking of heading to Abby's lab but I wouldn't go there, they could be doing something" but what he said fell short of his brother who turned and headed up the fire escape.

"He'll find out the hard way Matthew" said Ducky Matt laughed and nodded.

* * *

Mitchell finally found Abby's lab and walked in. "Katie- Argh" he covered his eyes from what was in front of him.

"For the love of everything holy get off my sister." Kate and Tony looked over to see Mitchell standing there with his eyes covered he rushed out before they could say anything.

* * *

They found him sitting at her desk half an hour later Matt was also there and laughing at him.

"I told you not to go but you didn't listen, their married what's the big deal?" Mitchell looked over at his brother.

"They're at work"

"That hasn't stopped them before," Matt laughed Tony sat down with Kate sitting on his lap.

"Ok you two finished now?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh trust me we can go long then that" Kate teased.

* * *

**Get your minds out of the gutter people...even if i was the one to put them there!!!!**


	43. Free at Last

**the second in the double upload for one Miz Abs Mwaa thanks sweets. **

* * *

Free at last.

Kate sat there teasing her brother mercilessly, Mitchell tried every thing to get her to stop but the more he tried the more she teased. He looked up as his older brother came rushing down the stairs.

"Free at last, go home I don't wanna see your ugly mugs for two days" Mitchell and McGee were the first ones to bolt. Slowly followed by other agents, Kate just sat there looking at her brother.

"Are you ok? It's the middle of the week and your telling us not to come in for two days" Matt sighed walking over to his sister he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Trust me when I say this. I love you, and I would do any thing for you but spending three days here with you, Tony, Ducky, Jimmy, McGee, Mitchell and countless other agents. I need a break, that and many area's of this building need to be sterilized. I know you both are little impact and aren't that hard to clean up after but other agents who aren't married and don't want to get caught in awkward situations after their little one, two or three night stands aren't so, shall we say clean in their approach to screwing people at work." Kate laughed and nodded packing up her things and waiting for Tony to do the same.

"See ya Matt"

"Bye sis"

* * *

Tony flopped down onto the lounge letting it circle him. When ever he sat on here he felt like he was sitting on a cloud or a marshmallow.

"Tony you know what I just realized we have no food in the house, nothing nada zip we are completely out of food. And what we do have, well lets just say if Mrs. Shortman's dogs start yapping during the night by morning they wont be" Tony laughed and grabbed her by the hips.

"We'll order take out and go shopping tomorrow. For now though I want to spend some time with my wife here in our home, doing something other then talking or any other activity. That happened in the last three days" Kate nodded resting her head on his.

"What do you want to do?" Tony shrugged.

"We could watch a DVD." Tony feigned shock and pretending to faint.

"Am I hearing correctly did my wife just suggest, doing something that I would enjoy?" Kate rolled her eyes and pushed his slightly getting up.

"What I like watching DVD's?" Tony sat up laughing.

"Yeah when you're sick, it's late at night or when it's raining. And none of the above apply to now" Kate glared at him grabbing the first DVD she saw and walking over to the Wall cabinet that held the TV, DVD player and other items.

"But we have just been lock up at work for three days. I can't be bothered to do anything else. Is it a crime that all I want to do is sit here and watch a DVD with my husband?" She asked walking back over to him. Tony shook his head.

"No not at crime at all" he wrapped his arms around her and pressed play.

"The Last Kiss? Katie come on you could have picked something better then that" Tony whined.

"You were the one teasing me while I was picking said, DVD so live with it or get up your self and change it" Tony sighed but said nothing he pulled her in closer as the movie started.

* * *

McGee rushed into Abby's room to find her sitting up in bed talking to someone he didn't know.

"How nice of you to join us," she said sarcastically. Tim sighed and pulled the Caf-Pow from behind him.

"You know I can't drink that" Abby scolded.

"Ab's relax it's just a slurpee, they ran out of slurpee cups and had to use Caf-Pow ones. Just pretend it's a Caf-Pow" Abby nodded and took the drink from him.

"Hey get your lips away from that straw missy" said the nurse.

"It's a raspberry and bubblegum slurpee in a Caf-Pow container" Said Tim the nurse nodded.

"Still have to check all the same" Abby opened the cup and showed the women that it was indeed a slurpee.

"Good enough for me"

* * *

Matt laid down on the lounge at home; he sighed and closed his eyes. He opened one as he felt someone lift his head.

"Nice of you to come home" said his wife. Matt laughed and looked up into her green grey eyes. They sparkled with just as much cheek as they had when they first met.

"Trust me if I had a choice three days at work or three days with my lovely wife I would have chosen you all the way. I might love my little sister but three days with our friends, brother and her husband…not something I want to repeat anytime soon." Trinity laughed playing with his hair.

"Oh we have to spend Christmas with my parents. That's why Mitchell was there, dad sent him to tell us. He got more then he bargained for that's for sure" Matt said chuckling at the memory.

"He walked in on Kate and Tony well, I leave that to your imagination" he said as Trinity laughed.

"I'm sure he'll be looking at Kate differently for years" she said Matt laughed and nodded. he stretched out and sat up.

"I love being at home" he said as he pulled Trinity into a kiss, falling back on to the lounge.


	44. Two Years On

**Ok This chapter is for sacha and hannah cos they rock and hannah helped me with another story.

* * *

**

Why was it you? I don't understand

**And nothing shows me why**

**Maybe someday I'll see you again**

**And tell you how much I've missed you.**

Kate bit her lip while looking at the calendar she couldn't believe two years had past already. It shocked her that her life had gone on so much and she didn't even notice. Two years ago she was living in California, working with her friends, single and loving life. Two years on she now lived in Washington D.C still working with her friends, still loving life but now she was married, happily married to a man she loved with all her heart. If she had known the things she knew now back then. She often wondered if she would change a thing. If just one thing in her past had changed; her life could be completely different. She loved her life now. Her one year old goddaughter was the sweetest little girl and she loved spoiling her, much to her mother's duress.

**Things happen and no-one knows why**

**If I'd raised this moment in time**

**If I'd have known I would be by your side**

**If I'd have known I would have said goodbye.**

It was funny really when it first happened, she swore she'd never get over it never move on; but she had gotten over it and she had moved on. Although she never forgot what was taken from her, and she wished very day that things were different, she knew that in a way. If things were different she wouldn't have the life she had now.

**You were always there**

**Even though it seems you're far away**

**I miss you more than words**

**I'm missin you more everyday.**

**Where are you in my life?**

**Where's the song in my heart?**

**Where's the peace of my mind?**

**And strength for me to carry on**

Tony wrapped his arms around Kate kissing her neck and looking at the date, he rested his chin on her shoulder. In some strange way he was thankful for what happened, if it hadn't he had no idea where he would be now. Sure he'd have two godsons but would he have the gorgeous wife that spoilt their goddaughter to no end. Would he even want kids? he knew now he did, Kate was perfect and all he had to do was look at her with Chelsea to know she was going to be a great mother.

**We will all move on**

**And you will always stay in our heart**

**And any minute that passes by**

**We won't let the memory fade away**

**Time will heal a little everyday**

Tony tightened his arms around Kate as a tear rolled down her cheek. Both had lost some one dear to them that day. Although time had passed and they moved on, this day would always and forever be one of the hardest of their lives. Kate turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband as she cried into his shirt. Tony kissed her forehead as he stroked her back, while whispering in her ear that he'd always be there for her that he'd never leave her side.

**You were always there**

**Even though it seems you're far away**

**I miss you more than words**

**I'm missin' you more everyday.**

It was one of the quietist days that NCIS had; had in a while, as a mark of respect every one had a black band on, even those people like Matt who had joined them after that fateful day. Matt looked around, and saw just how much NCIS had changed, he'd read about what happened. At the time he was nothing but grateful that it hadn't been his sister. Although he hadn't known it was one of her best friends. All he cared about then was the fact that his baby sister was still alive and well.

**Where are you in my life?**

**Where's the song in my heart?**

**Where's the peace of my mind?**A strength for me to ca

Abby sat in her lab, there was no loud music, or wild crazy hairdo's, no laughing or chatting. Just silence as she sat looking at her computer screen. She looked over at the picture beside her screen of her three kids, a small smile crept upon her face at the sight of her boys pushing their sister over even at the age of one they were terrors but she loved them to no end. They were her world, everything she did was for them. looking back at her computer screen she let a tear roll half way down her cheek before wiping it away. she couldn't believe that two years had gone by, that they hadn't stopped living until today when it suddenly had hit them all that, this day would mark two years since that terrible day.

**Then the somethin fade to nothin**

**And the reason's go**

**Life must go on**

**Days will pass by**

**Tears will find happy memories.**

They all stood together at the foot of their lost friend's grave, even after all this time, standing here didn't feel right. A cool wind was rushing over them stinging their faces making the tears that rolled down feel like dry ice. Lips where bitten to stop from falling apart, they knew their friend would never want that. long drawn out breaths where done as to compose themselves. Fingers interlaced into hands as the walls they were trying so hard to keep up started tumbling down.

**You were always there**

**Even though it seems you're far away**

**I miss you more than words**

**I'm missin you more everyday.**

**Where are you in my life?**

The first to break was Abby her knee's gave way as she fell to the ground Tim caught her. Pulling her up and wrapping her into a hug. Kate had been glaring off into the distance till she saw her friend crumble. She didn't want to cry she didn't want to show just how much she missed her friend. She closed her eyes trying to fix the partly damaged dam wall in side her, but her friends sobbing became too much. Slowly she turned into the arms of her husband as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her she let go, letting tears flood down her face till there was nothing left.

**Where's the song in my heart?**

**Where's the peace of my mind?**

**And strength for me to carry on**

**And strength for me to carry on...**

Tony sat in the back to the taxi cab that was taking the four of them home Kate's head rested on his shoulder as she dozed. He looked over at the couple beside him, Abby was still crying still sobbing and nothing her new husband did could stop her. Looking away from them he rested his head on Kate's and looked out the window. He knew that in time things would get easier, that they'd treat today with respect but nothing would be as hard as it had been when it happened, last year or today.


	45. No Acceptance

**This chapter is for Miss chicken and Abs**

* * *

Kate bit her lip as the door opened slowly, this was it the final test well not really she would stay with Tony even if her dad didn't approve to her it was him or no one. She took Tony's hand and squeezed it.

"I love you no matter what he says ok" Tony nodded and smiled weakly. Matt stood on the other side of him and sighed this was going to be a massive test for their dad, seeing Kate was already married to him and had decided that what ever happened it was Tony she would side with. Their dad still believed that Tony had been the one that shot his little girl no matter what other people told him he refused to believe them.

"Matt, Trinity come in, where's Kate?" their father asked Matt opened the door the full way and saw how his fathers face dropped.

"Dad, you remember Tony don't you?" Kate asked wrapping her arms around her husband to give her father an idea of who she would be siding with he nodded curtly.

"Yes he's the one that shot you I remember," Kate rolled her eyes knowing that this comment would get to Tony, she felt him starting to turn away.

"Dad how many times have we been over this Tony saved my life, and he was behind me, I had my back facing him I was shot in the stomach how do you suggest he shot me if he was behind me?" She asked looking at her father sternly.

"Its ok honey I can go back to the hotel I have things I can do, you spend time with your family." Said Tony prying her arms off him, but Kate caught his hand.

"You are my family, Tony you're my husband this is your family too" she glared at her father who snorted.

"No Katie I can tell when I'm not wanted I'll be fine honey honestly go spend time with your brothers you need it, ok I'll see you back at the hotel." He kissed her hand and walked away. Kate turned back to her father and glared at him before she started yelling at him.

* * *

Matt looked up at Mitchell as they heard their sister starting to yell. "That can't be good," he said getting up. Mitchell nodded the only person he knew Kate yelled at like that was him, so he followed his brother as did the other two Todd boys. They found their little sister in a full on rant aimed at their father. Matt wasn't surprised at this at all NCIS had changed Kate in ways their brothers would never understand, so it wasn't a great shock to him to find his brothers were surprised to see their little sister yelling at their father no one ever yelled at him.

"I will not have some one who shot you in this house now young lady stop yelling at me" Matt cringed he knew it was the worst idea imaginable to tell Kate what to do when she was this pissed off, he'd learnt that the hard way and had only ever done it once as she had scared him off of ever trying to do it again.

"I am not a teenager any more. For that fact you can not tell me what to do. I live with my husband the man you insist did some thing he did not do. He saved my life dad, even in the state I was in I still could hear the medics say that if it had not been for the quick thinking Tony I would not be here today. So instead of yelling at him you should be thanking him. And as for spending time with my family that's just what I'm going to do." She turned on her heel to walk away when her father grabbed her arm. Kate turned around and glared at him.

"What? You can't keep me here I came of my own recognizance and I'll leave but it to" she pulled her arm away and kept on walking.

"You will never be part of this family again if you leave now Caitlin!" her father yelled Kate turned around and smiled.

"Good I like my family now better anyway" she yelled back at him. Matt shook his head he knew Kate and their father were both stubborn she'd gotten it from him after all. And she wouldn't back down as much as it hurt her she wouldn't be the one to say sorry, and he believed in her she was the one who hadn't been wrong anyway. So why would she back down?

"You know she won't come crawling back she does have another family. Her husband and her friends back home, as well as her three godchildren she did this for you, but you go back and spit in her face I wouldn't expect her back anytime soon." said Matt coming up beside his father knowing it was fruitless to even try but try he did anyway.

"She'll come back she always does" Matt rolled his eyes then sighed before looking over at his father.

"She used to come back because we were her family; but now she has another family she won't cone back unless you admit that you were wrong." Said Matt his brothers and walked back inside but he was going to give it his best shot.

"She'll come back you watch" was the last thing his father said before walking inside. Matt shook his head knowing that there was nothing but time that would show his father he was wrong and that Kate wouldn't come back like she had when she was younger. She didn't need him now. She had her own family now as dysfunctional as it might be it was her family and had been since she moved to DC.


	46. Realization

**Wow thanks go to the four people who reviewed you get this Chapter all to yoursleves...welll we wish have fun your getting closer to the Major Twist that I have been teasing those on NFA with. **

* * *

Tony looked up as Kate walked into their hotel room he got up and walked over to her as soon as his arms wrapped around her the tears she didn't want to fall down, did. Wrapping her arms tightly around him she whimpered into his shirt something he couldn't understand, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be ok but he didn't know if it was or not all he knew was that he loved her and that he would be there for her always.

"I –I don't understand why he wont listen to me, its like he has it stuck in his head that you did it and he wont listen to reason. H-He said if I left I wasn't apart of that family anymore. But I know him and if I had stayed he would have manipulated me into leaving you that's what he does best." She sobbed, Tony sighed and walked them over to their bed sitting down and pulling her into his lap. He swayed lightly rubbing her back to calm her down.

Kate's father being the man he was wanted to prove that he was right and that she was wrong. Some how in his some what twisted mind he found it perfectly fine to send a friend over to their hotel to find out anything he could about them.

-x-

"Brian what did you get?" Matt looked up as his father asked the question wondering what he had gotten.

"A lot lovely couple they are, extremely photogenic." Said Brian taking out the memory card and sliding it into the computer Matt's jaw dropped when he saw pictures of his sister and brother in law.

"Don't tell me you had her followed, dad that's stalking even if it wasn't you." his father shrugged

"Dad she's a federal agent you can't do that I could arrest you now I wouldn't have to have a warrant or anything I have the proof here to put you away" said Matt pointing to the pictures and Brian. Again his father shrugged then when back to looking through the pictures. Ones of his daughter being pulled into a hug, then onto her husbands lap. Further down the page there were pictures of her resting her head on his shoulder as she slept, then him laying her down and kissing her temple. He could tell by the next few that a couple of hours had past; as they had moved onto the beach. There were ones of them sitting by the water, wading in the water, running around and one of Tony carrying her over his shoulder. There really was nothing that he could find wrong with his daughters husband.

Tony cared about her implicitly he could see that but he still had to blame some one for what happened to his daughter and he had been the first person he'd seen after that event.

"His name is ex special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs he used to work for NCIS" said Matt walking past knowing his father all to well there was a smirk on his face, yes he knew that he could have done what he threatened but his father had learnt what he already knew. Tony was harmless.


	47. Because your Family

**This chapter is for Chicken....She gave me the Awsomest Tate Icon**

* * *

It had been three years since that Christmas, when Kate had walked out on her father turning her back on him. Little did she know that her father knew now he had been wrong. However it was unlikely he would be able to ever tell her, as Caitlin and Anthony DiNozzo had been missing for almost two years. The only thing that Matt and the rest of NCIS knew was that the DiNozzo's had received a call during the night and by morning had up and left. Leaving everything and every one behind only a few of their things had been taken mainly their clothing. NCIS had spent more time and money then any other case in trying to find them. They had all had been told to give up looking for them in work hours or they would lose their jobs. This didn't stop them from looking though, if anything it had made them become more discreet. Never telling any one unless they could be really trusted and no one but Abby, McGee, Jen and Matt knew all the information.

Matt sighed and looked up from his computer the anniversary of his sisters disappearance was coming up three days away in fact he wanted more then anything to change that to find her and not let another year go by another year of wondering if she as ok. He looked around the bull pen so much had changed since then, resting his chin on his hands he stared into space not paying attention to anything. The only thing that brought him out of his thoughts was his phone ringing he lazily picked it up and answered it was another case. Sighing he got the directions and told his team to pack up that they were heading out to the naval bass.

* * *

Tony sat in the hospital chair in his lap was his wife fast asleep he wrapped a finger around one of her curls then let it fall off naturally. Smiling as she stirred only a little he lent down and kissed the tip of her nose before looking up laying in the bed in front of him was his one year old daughter Cassie the other light of his life. Lifting Kate up he laid her next to their daughter, before getting up and walking over to the only other bed in the room. His little sister opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"Can't sleep?" He asked she shook her head and patted beside her.

"Tony why do you stay? You have a family you shouldn't be living here it's not the place for Cassie" said Eva Tony shook his head.

"Eva nice try but you are my sister so I'm staying till your better and its our choice" said Tony poking her. Eva laughed.

"Well that could take a while and last time I eavesdropped no one from DC knows where you are, you told me you had three god children there and a brother in law as well as friends. Why leave all that with out so much as an explanation when you haven't seen me in years?" Eva asked Tony smiled and lent over so he could whisper in her ear.

"Because you are family" he whispered then coming back Eva shook her head and looked at her big brother then over at her niece and sister in law.

"So are they" said Eva looking at her big brother Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"They are old enough and ugly enough to look after themselves and our godchildren have their parents" Eva nodded and smiled.

"I have one request" she said taking his hand

"Ok what?" he asked titling his head to the side while looking at Eva she was scheming something he knew and she more then likely knew he had caught on, it was the way they were and had always been.

"You leave Cassie here with me tomorrow and take that wife of yours out for the day you two have been here since the day after my niece was conceived minus the few days after she was born but you were still here in the hospital. Come on Big brother you deserve one day out with Kate" said Eva Tony shook his head and smirked he then sat back and folded his arms.

"Fine I will do that only if you can prove you can entertain a one year old while in bed" Eva smirked and pointed to the TV on the wall.

"that and I have a heap of toys and many people on hand if I need help. You take that lovely wife of yours out then come back and do what ever you want ok" Tony sighed knowing that when a DiNozzo no matter if it be his wife daughter or even his sister made up their minds there was no changing it.

"Fine I'll take her out now get some sleep your going to need it" Eva grinned and nodded laying down and closing her eyes smiling as drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Matt was sitting at his desk working on the case that had been called in that morning, normally cases took his mind off Kate and Tony but today this case, it wasn't working. Nothing seemed to work anymore, his mind was always on his little sister; where was she? Was she safe? Or was she hurt? This and many more questions swirled around his head so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't see Abby standing in front of him.

"Matt we'll find them don't give up now we have to stay strong I know and I can feel that they are safe. Don't ask me how I just know." Matt looked up and nodded he smiled slightly and asked her what he had for her. Abby turned around to her husband who nodded and brought the information she had up on the plasma.

"Uh well it seems to be that it started out as a game, asphyxiophilia other wise known as erotic asphyxiation, I know ew but I did have a few friends years ago who thought it was the most sensual thing ever not that I ever tried it I'm just saying" Abby prattled on for a while longer before Matt held up his hand.

"Anything else that can help us Ab's" He asked Abby blushed and nodded bringing up something else.

"As I said it started out as a game and we know that from the semen Ducky found on her, but that quickly changed, Ducky surmised from the skin under her fingernails she was trying to get who ever was on top of her off but they had other plans and continued to strangle her till she lost all oxygen, then from the marks on her body it seems that they raped her then redressed her again," she said.

"Abby doesn't this remind you of a case we had with Gibbs a few years back when Ziva was here?" McGee asked getting up to stand next to his wife. Abby grinned obviously waiting for her husband to make the connection.

"Yep but there is one major difference care to guess what that is?" she asked Tim looked at up the plasma going over the pictures.

"They redress them as civilians" he said Abby nodded.

"Well that's part of it any way, the case with Gibbs they redressed them only to a point, this guy or who ever dresses them fully every last little detail is thought of. And unlike the last one he places them all in their beds. There is another scene out there some where waiting to be found and I'm guessing that, it will be where all the evidence is as he wont know you have some one as smart as me on the team and he wouldn't have cleaned it up" Abby said proudly Matt nodded and told two of the newer agents to go back out to their victims home and have a good look around.

* * *

Matt walked out of the interrogation room the following day he had just finished proving to their one and only suspect that he knew what they had done, how it had happened, now it was time to do the paper work something he knew none of his team enjoyed but they got their work done quietly. Matt was about to go out for lunch when Tim's computer started beeping away.

"What is it Tim?" he asked McGee typed away on his computer for a minute then bought it up on the plasma.

"One of Tony's credit cards that we had under surveillance has just been used, at a fancy restaurant in California" said Tim. Matt nodded at least it was a start something new the card had been inactive for a long while so it might have been stolen but at least it was something.

"I'll work on it go have lunch and I'll see what I can come up with" said Tim Matt nodded and started to walk out when his phone rang.

* * *

**Dum dum dum....you know the drill four reviews and you'lll find out whats going on. **


	48. The Phone Call

**I'm doing a double upload as I'm sorry to say you wont get another upload for a while after this I have to get the pin out of my finger which for the time being means that my typing is going to be really slow or out of action for a while. But I will have time to write things I will just have to use pen and paper for a while. The timing for you sucks I know as your coming up to the next major twist in the story, but I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. i have to get the pin out and seeing typing normally takes two hands its going to be a little hard with only one. Ok now you've had be babbling on a bit I'll get to the story. Oh and I know this probably doesn't happen but hey its a story if your going to review and tell me that I need to get my facts straight don't bother cos I'll just delete it.**

* * *

"Matthew Todd" said Matt answering his phone he frowned on the other end of this phone call wasn't some one reporting a case. "Excuse me but who are you and how did you get this number?" he asked. Tim looked up as his boss almost dropped the receiver he was holding.

"Say that again I'm going to put you on loud speaker."

"My name is Eva DiNozzo I'm Tony's younger sister, I was calling to tell you that I know where my big brother and his wife are, they are here with me," said Eva her voice coming through loud and clear, Matt looked at Tim who nodded and called Abby, Ducky and Jen when they were all standing around the speaker Eva continued.

"Two years ago I was put into hospital because of my failing kidneys, Tony and I have different blood types so I have to wait till a suitable one comes along. Tony and Kate flew out to see me almost two years ago and haven't left since. I have tried to get him to call you but he wouldn't listen so I sent he and Kate out for the day. I know he must have hurt you all but don't blame him for it. Tony when I was younger has always been there for me. Ok he hasn't been there for me in recent years but he's making up for that now" Matt looked at Tim who nodded and started tracing the call.

"If you wanted to know were I was all you had to do was ask" came Eva's voice in the background they could hear a little girl laughing. Jen laughed and looked at Matt who smiled sheepishly.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Well now that you ask, I'm a patient at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in LA, see that wasn't hard was it?" Abby smirked there was one thing about her she was defiantly a DiNozzo.

"Now I'm sure your big enough and ugly enough to know where that is, I'll be here I'm not going anywhere any time soon and Tony and Kate will be back some time tonight, one person can only handle my brother for so long, well that is unless you're his wife. Which I am not," Every one laughed at Eva's last comment all again noticing the little girl laughing in the back ground.

"Well I thank you for letting us know where they are, but I am sure you will have some explaining to do to your brother when he gets back just like he and Kate will when we arrive," Eva laughed.

"Yep but Tony will get over it eventually," after saying goodbye both ends hung up. Eva went back to watching a kids movie with Cassie while Matt and his friends rejoiced they had finally found Tony and Kate all be it via some one they had never met but they found them none the less.

"What do we do now?" Abby asked looking from Matt to Jen, all of them couldn't pick up and leave as much as they all wanted to they all had work and families.

"I think only one of us should go and as Kate is your sister Matt I think it should be you," said Jen she noticed the look on Abby's face and smiled.

"You have three, three year olds Abby I'm sure you don't want to be chasing them all over a Medical center and I know you wouldn't be able to leave them here, Matt on the other hand doesn't have any young children," Abby nodded it made sense. Her three would run a muck in LA where as Matt could go hassle free, and well Jen was right he was Kate's brother where she was only her best friend.

"Fine but I want to know everything when you get back, and if you can't bring them back don't bother coming back" Matt laughed and nodded.

"I promise Abby I will try everything but they might not want to come back just yet, if they don't I'll bring back enough photos for you to last you a while ok" Abby nodded then let him go. She looked up at her husband and smiled her friends had been found all was right with the world once more, well at least their world and for now.


	49. Matt In LA

Matt stepped into the terminal of LAX and looked around he'd never been here before last time he'd been to LA had been when his kids were growing up they'd traveled cross country in an RV. Well things were different now, he headed over to baggage claim and grabbed his bag one of the first to come through. Now all he had to do was find is way out of the airport to a cab one ride later he'd be closer to his sister. Closer then he had been in the last two years. Today was D day, the two year mark and he finally knew where she was. He had yet to see her but that he didn't care he'd see her soon enough.

* * *

"You did what!" Tony looked at his little sister who had a sheepish look on her face he shook his head and went to sit down looking over at Kate who shrugged.

" Well they were bound to find us eventually, besides we had been saying it was about time they knew we were ok, and with Cassie's second birthday coming up its about time she met her uncle." Said Kate getting up and walking over to her husband, she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you wanted to prove to every one that you and I could make it with out our friends or family around us you wanted to show my dad we were more then that and we have two years Tony, our god children will be four this coming year. It's almost new year Eva has said it her self she doesn't have to be here she can do just as well back home then she can here. I want to see Matt and Abby again; I was to see Chelsea, Andrew and Brice again as well. I love you I do but Tony we are ok better then ok we are us, Tony and Kate DiNozzo ready to take on the world, we always have been and always will be," said Kate she lent down and kissed his cheek.

"Now if you will excuse us, Eva Cassie and I have a date to attend," she said helping her sister in law into a wheel chair.

"Honey don't look so worried its lunch in the garden café that's all; do what ever you want to do just make sure you are your handsome self when we get back" said Kate placing Cassie on her aunts lap and wheeling them out of the room.

Tony watched as his sister, daughter and wife left the room he knew Kate was right they had been gone for a long time, no one knew about Cassie and he didn't even know what his godchildren looked like any more. Maybe it was time to move back home, Eva didn't seem to mind moving, and she might have better luck getting a kidney in DC then she had here. The only thing holding Tony back was his friends and brother in law they would expect the Tony he had left them with, not the person he was now could he really go back and pick up where he had left off? The answer to that question was a resounding no; he was a different person now. He couldn't go back to the person he was and if they were going to go back well NCIS and his in laws would just have to get used to that.

Too caught up in his mind Tony didn't see that some one had entered the room.

* * *

Matt had finally found his way out of the airport caught a cab and told them where to go, unfortunately not being a local he was pretty sure he had been taken the long way round but he finally arrived at his destination. Walking in he was in aw of such a place, making his way to reception he asked which room Eva DiNozzo was in, when asked if he was family or other he didn't know what to say.

"Uh well, um she's family I guess you could say." The women behind the desk looked up at him with a skeptical look.

"She's my sister in law but I've never met her, her brother's wife is my little sister" this seemed to get a response.

"Ah so your related to Kate right well I'll show you then," and with that he was on his way every step he took he was a little closer to finding his little sister. A few minutes and a couple of elevator rides later he was standing outside a private room, he looked in side to see some one deep in thought, when he looked closer he could see that this person was his brother in law, quietly walking into the room he had a look around two beds one made one had obviously had some one in it not to long ago. Matt cleared his throat bringing Tony out of his thoughts.

Tony looked around to see his brother in law standing just in side the door. Tony nodded and got up knowing that Matt was bound to see just how much he had changed.

"Well long time no see," said Matt Tony nodded sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Listen Matt Kate's not here and I have a few things I need to sort out there is a café on the ground floor called the garden Café you can find, Kate, Eva and Cassie there ok" said Tony walking out of the room. Matt frowned and watched his brother in law walk away. Shrugging he put his bags down and headed back to the lift.


	50. The Changes

**Ok things might get a little muddled for a while as I have a new computer that doesn't have word on it. I am going to try and put my version of word on it but if that doesn't work i will have to save up for 2007 which might take a while so I thought I would let you know that the computer that this is uploaded on is not the computer that it is typed on. so for now bare with me as I work out what and how to do things now. Its a learning curve that will take some time to get used to. hopfully we will get back to normal soon. you all know the drill when i get four reviews I will update. This update is from the CSI:NY pics I found today.** **I know that the things that happen in this chapter might not be real but well hey deal it or don't bother reviewing. for those of you counting chapters.... you know who you are I was feeling nice I'm not up to there yet different computers kinda makes it a little hard.**

* * *

Sitting behind a small playground for children, Eva DiNozzo had her niece sitting on her lap they were watching as Kate walked up to the counter of the cafe the three of them had been laughing at something well more Kate and eva had been laughing at something and Cassie had just joined in. Being almost two she had been seated in a high chair suplied by the cafe. However when she knocked Eva's drink over Kate had taken her out of the high chair and place her in hher aunts lap as to make sure she wouldn't knock anything eles over. The two of them watched as Kate explained that her daughter had knocked over a drink and could she gt something to clean it up. Till some one had bumped into the back of Eva's chair, Eva having the same temper as her brother turned around to ask who ever it had been why they felt the need to run into a wheel chair but was beaten by an apology

"I'm so sorry I was looking for some one," said a man as he started to walk away Eva frowned for a minute till she recognized his voice she then smiled tilting her head to the side.

"Matt?" she asked Matt turned around and nodded how did this young women know him? He wondered he'd only been here for a very short time and the only person he had spoken to was his brother in law. Shrugging she must have known him some how most people upon meeting him called him Matthew, a thing he hated and always had when he was younger he had, had the idea of just changing his name to Mat but he never got around to it and now well he couldn't be bothered to go through all the paper work.

"Eva Tony's little sister I recognized your voice I would invite you to sit but there is only one clean chair and I think you sister- Eva stopped mid sentence and grinned. Mat knew that look he had seen it on Tony enough times to know that there was something evil plotting away in her mind, if that was good for him or not he didn't know but at the moment it seemed he was safe so he went along with it.

"Here sit," she said pulling out what had been Kate's seat Matt nodded and sat down. Smiling at Cassie not even knowing she was his niece.

"When did you get here?" Eva asked smirking as she saw Kate finially recive a cloth annd start to make her way back to the table a frown creasing her forehead when she saw the back of her brother, although not knowing it was him Eva knew she must have thought it was someone who was trying to hit on her, this was her plan. Of course she could just tell him to turn around and give kate a shock there and then, but that was no the DiNozzo way. Although she might bot have grown up with her brother she remembered some of the lessons he had taught her and one of them was to never let a good prank go to waste. and this was a good prank. Well she thought it was.

"About an hour ago well here as in LA I've been here and in the hospital for about fifteen minutes. Where's Kate?" he asked after answering Eva's question and noticing that her focus seemed to be some where else when he saw the smirk on her face again he knew this time he was in for trouble he just didn't know what.

"Coming," replied Eva

"Excuse me can I help you with anything, maybe send you to a program that stops you from praying on young women," said Kate Matt smirked and realized that Eva hadn't told her big brother or his little sister that he was coming.

"Well yes you can tell me why you and that husband of yours left with out a word from your very important jobs," said Matt turning around Kate's jaw dropped when she saw her brother.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked Matt stood up and shook his head.

"Me well I was told by some one you were living out here till some one got better," he said laughing at the shocked look on Eva's face she hadn't expected for him to drop her in it, that was one thing she was going to have to learn about the Todd siblings they always dropped someone in it when they were going to get yelled at. As Kate had so planly put it when she and their brothers were kids. ' if I'm gonna get into trouble you are too.'

"Hey I tried to get them to call but I'm guessing you know that my brother is one stubborn person." Said Eva Matt nodded it was one of the things that made Tony and Kate so good for each other they were both stubborn in ways that no one but each other could handle.

"Any way now you're here I want to introduce you to some one," said Kate placing the cloth on the table and walking around lifting Cassie out of her aunts lap.

"Matt this is Cassie, my daughter your niece Cassie this is your uncle Matt," said Kate Cassie laughed and clapped as Matt stood shocked.

"What? Tony and I are married and we've had success in that area before, yes we lost Grace but that didn't mean we were never going to have kids it just ment I wasn't ready then. You've always said I'd make a good mother why are you looking at me like that?" Kate asked Matt stuttered then bit his lip.

"I –uh I guess I always thought I'd be there when you found out, and when you gave birth I never thought I would find out…Later." He said looking down at his hands Kate rolled her eyes and walked over to her brother.

"Matt I'm sorry that things happened the way they did and I wish you could have been here but you weren't Cassie's only a year old almost two we have the rest of your life and hers for you to get to know her." said Kate Matt sighed and nodded.

"Abby is going to kill you. You know that don't you?" Matt asked Kate nodded knowing that her best friend was going to hurt her in some way shape or form for several different reasons.

"Kate honey Matt's – Oh he found you Kate could I talk to you for a minute?" Tony asked coming over to them Matt looked at his brother in law there was an obvious change in him he could see that. Kate nodded and handed Cassie over to Eva before walking away with Tony.

"I don't want to go back at least not for now I want them to know that we have changed and that we can't go back to the people they want us to be," Kate nodded and smiled at him she had expected as much.

"I know Tony I know you don't want to go back to that person you are no longer the person that left DC we have both changed and I'm sure that if you let Matt see that he'll know and tell them we have changed," said Kate Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around her before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Fine lets go save Cassie," he said Kate laughed and nodded.

* * *

Matt looked up to see Kate and Tony walk back over to them hand in hand he could tell they had both changed and they wouldn't be going back to the people he and their friends knew they had changed in their timeaway from NCIS, he knew they would but he also knew that people like abby would want them to be the people she knew and not who they were nowut that wasn't going to happen he wasn't silly he knew that. He and their friends would just have to get used to Tony and Kate DiNozzo now and not expect the people they knew.

"Well, well Tony and Kate DiNozzo I finally found you," he said Tony nodded coming round to rest a hand on his sisters shoulder. Kate smiled at Matt.

"Tony remember it's my father your mad at not at my brother," said Kate Tony nodded but still said nothing. Kat sighed and shook her head.

"Honey Matt is here to find out if we are ok, you and I both know he is nothing like my father because you and your sister are too alike and she would not get along well with him if he wasn't different." Tony had to give her that he knew she was right. Stepping out from behind Eva he walked over to his brother in law.

"I'm sorry Matt I should not have treated you the way I did, its just your father annoyed the hell out of me back then and I really wanted to prove to him that Kate and I were more then just a passing phase," Matt nodded he understood that he knew his father too well.

"I'm just glad your not mad at me, I know how you get when your mad and I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of that even if I am taller then you," said Matt Tony laughed and shook his head it was the first time Matt had seen a hint of the man he knew since he'd been here.

"So what is it going to take for me to make you come home?" Matt asked Tony looked at Kate who shrugged.


	51. Begining of New

**He he he yes I'm evil I know Its short there is a point to that. So review and you'll find out more MAW AHA HA HA also give me any idea's that you want to see happen I might write them in. anways I know I'm evil!!! **

* * *

"What do you mean they think I'm dead? When I came to you five and a half years ago I told you what his plans were; I told you how to fix them and I told you he would be after me and the people that ment to world to me. You said you could fix it. Not to go to the FBI to leave it with you. My friends have been lied to not only by me but by two people they had trusted. They don't trust either any more…Do you know what it is like to know you were the reason two of your friends left jobs they love? TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" she yelled taking the knife in her hand and holding it to his throat.

"He- he found out he knew what you were going to do so he paid me to make it look like you died. He waited longer then you thought he would but he well he didn't count on your boss losing it. He- he shot Kate and put a guy in hospital. He wasn't part of NCIS- When….

"When What?" she asked glaring at him how could this have all gone so wrong this wasn't ment to happen. She was ment to hide for a while stop his plan then come back into their lives and that would have been that simple and easy but she was now learning nothing with her twisted brother was easy.

"Well he's dead has been for a couple of years now, he tried to hurt your friends Tony mainly, your- your boss well he- he killed him" the knife dropped out of her hand as she stumbled back they were safe at last.


	52. 5 years ago

**This chapter is for chicken she amuses me on facebook. **

* * *

Five years ago

"Kameron if I tell you something you have to make sure that you will not tell any one unless I tell you that you can" said the women standing in front of Kameron Cortez's desk sighing Kameron took off his glasses and looked up from what he was doing.

"What? This better be good as you and I both know your boss hates it when your team talks to me for some reason." He said pulling out the chair beside him.

"I need help, for something and I can not ask him you…. know what he's like he won't stop till he's either dead or some one gets seriously hurt and I don't want that" Kameron nodded and got up closing the door to his office. He turned around and lent against it, it wasn't every day he had people coming into his office he was part of legal most of the time NCIS tried to stay out of here. It was this fact and a few others that had Kameron wondering why the woman sitting in front of his desk was here. Could she have done something that bad that she needed his help? He doubted that but stranger things had happened here.

"Ok what?" he asked walking round to his desk and sitting down he lent back folding his arms and crossing his feet. He had a feeling they might be here for a while and if his prediction was true he wanted to be comfortable…well as comfortable as he could be in this office.

"I need someone to help me disappear for a while I have to do- well something and Gibbs won't let me do it by myself; but I have to it's the only way" Kameron looked confused what was she doing asking him this? He wasn't some one who could do this if she really needed this she should be going to FBI CIA something like that not him. Heck even the director could probably help her more then he could.

"What do you want me to do I'm just a lawyer I'm here to get your buts out of trouble not put then into it." he said sitting up and resting his elbows on the table.

"But you know people I remember you telling Abby in her lab that you knew people who could do this sort of thing please Kameron I would not ask if I did not need to." Kameron nodded and put on his glasses then started typing away on his computer after a couple of minutes he wrote something on a card and handed it to her.

"Call this man he should be able to help you. But this is as far as my involvement goes ok, any one asks I don't know a thing you never came here." He said the women in front of him nodded and smiled.

"I was never here" she said getting up and walking out. Kameron sighed and went into his history and wiped the last thing he had done from his computer. Shaking his head he pulled the file he had been working on.

* * *

Kameron was walking down the street it was a cool day autumn was setting in fast, it did not help that there was slight wind blowing making it colder then it actually was. Coming up to the small café he looked around to see if he could see any one who knew him. After a quick scan he decided that it was safe he walked in to find a man standing up. Kameron walked over to him and shook his hand. At first glance anyone would have to laugh at the thought that this man was the master mind behind Washington's witness protection program. He was way too skinny; in fact Kameron had never seen his friend in anything that fitted him properly everything always seemed to swim on him. Even the clothes he was dressed in now seemed to swim on him, which was rather surprising as he was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket.

"Kameron, what have you been doing with your self?" asked the skinny man. Kameron laughed and shook his head as he sat down.

"Perry, you know with our jobs that down times are a rarity and this is hardly down time your meeting a client that I happen to know, she asked me to be here today and after much protest I'm here. So I'm sorry my friend but this isn't really a social call" said Kameron Perry nodded and sat down as well. As a waiter came over and asked them if they wanted to order. When Perry told him they were still waiting on one person the waiter rolled his eyes and walked away both men smirked at the look on the waiters face.

"Well until she arrives could we at least pretend like this is a social visit? How is Mary last time I spoke to you, the two of you had just found out that you were to be parents." Kameron laughed this was just proof that these two men didn't always get down time.

"She's fine, Perry Mary was pregnant was five years go." Kameron laughed at the look on Perry's face.

"Has it really been that long?" Perry asked Kameron nodded sighing Perry sat back looking over his friend now looking at him he could see just how much he had changed since they had meet the summer after they finished college. He sat there in shock for a couple of minutes then shook his head he would freak over that later for now he would take the time he had to catch up.

"So tell me seeing I don't quite understand what is happening here?" he asked Kameron shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure my self really I guess we will have to wait till she gets here which shouldn't be long now. I know the team she is on isn't on call this weekend that is why we organized it for today." Perry nodded the two men continued to chat candidly for a few minutes longer laughing as another waiter got annoyed at them. Both great full that they had a few minutes to catch up. But their time soon came to an end when Kameron spotted the person they were waiting for walking in. He got up and waved her down, she nodded made her way over to them.

Perry looked this women up and down she didn't seem the type of person who would need to be protected but in his job he had learnt to never judge a book by it's cover, or a person for that matter. He nodded at her and stood up as she arrived at the table.

"Perry Brashares I'd like you to meet one of the NCIS agents I work with, Ziva David"

**

* * *

**

MWAHA HA HA HA bet you didn't see that coming !!!!

* * *


	53. Home Coming

**Ok this chapter is also for Chicken Happy B'day Chikkeee I know its been ages since I updated but I haven't really read NCIS in months so I get no plot bunnies for it. if you want to see some of my latest styff its CSI NY anyway I will try and get more of this story done if you have any idea's on what you want to happen tell me IN DETAIL you never know you might be the missing plot bunny!! and I stress again the IN DETAIL PART !!! **

* * *

**Previously on LOTGA**

We Met Kameron a Laywer from NCIS Who met up with a friend who worked in Witness Pro.

and Dun Dun Dah they met up with Ziva But wait my evilness doesn't stop there we now skip back to the DiNozzo's who are moving back !!

* * *

The house was rather large and spacious the formal living room was bright and open perfect for a growing family. Through an arch way came the kitchen dinning and living room. Glass doors opened onto a patio and into the back yard; again this was perfect for a growing family. From the other side of the formal living room were a set of stairs that curved up and around the corner to the second floor, to the right was the master bedroom and too the left up to more steps were two other rooms and a bathroom, as well as a linen press and a couple of other cupboards. Apart from the boxes all over the place it looked perfect and pristine that wouldn't last for long. This lovely home was DiNozzo's new abode a two story house just outside the main metropolitan area of Washington DC.

Caitlin DiNozzo walked down the stairs looking around she knew that in time, it would be perfect just how she wanted it but for now she would have to put up with the bare walls and the boxes all over the place. At least the bedrooms had been set up, she had spent the morning doing it while Tony, Eva and Cassie were getting Eva settled in at the boarding school that she had been enrolled in by her father it was two hours away. Kate had decided to stay back and set up the bedrooms she wanted at least two rooms set up before the sun set. Their beds had been delivered yesterday and Matt had seen to it that they were put in the right place and in the right rooms. All Kate had to do was set the rooms up. Cassie's room took the longest with her toys and books but after a few hours Kate was happy with what she had done. Walking out into the kitchen she lifted a box up onto the kitchen counter and opened it finding cups and plates, slowly taking them out she started putting things away when she heard the front door open and three pairs of feet running toward her.

"Open china boxes in here" she yelled hearing all but one pair stopped running.

"Rugrat come here" Kate heard her sister in law say as the last pair of running feet stopped, she smiled as all three came into the kitchen Cassie wrapped up in the arms of her aunt. She smiled as Tony came round and wrapped his arms around her leaning back she smiled and poked her tongue at her daughter who giggled.

"its been a while since we've been back here, you glad to be back?" she asked wrapping her arms around him as she turned around. Tony shrugged he didn't like half the memories he had from here but they weren't from this side of town which was the way both of them liked it; and they planned on keeping it that way.

---Several hours later----

All but their formal lounge room had been set up; not to how Kate liked it but it would take a few days. It was coming on nine at night when Tony and Kate decided to retire to their room. Tony was sitting on their bed well laying back really his feet flat on the floor at the end he looked over at Kate who was standing in their ensuit.

"As much as I protested coming back here I'm glad you made me, I missed being back here. But I- well I'm not sure if I want them to know yet" he said knowing that Kate would know 'them' where NCIS.

"I know I'll talk to Matt as for now I just want to spend some time with my husband in our new home." she said with a wink Tony laughed and sat up on his elbows as she walked in her silky dressing gown he grinned and took her hands bringing her to sit on his lap. he moved the dressing gown slightly revealing a rather sexy night gown.

"My, my Mrs. DiNozzo you really know how to turn a man on" he said kissing her shoulder Kate laughed and looked over at him.

"Only you" she said with a wink pushing him down onto their bed knowing exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

**And its a short chapter Now all you readers out there if you want another update bug me.....No Abs and Chikeee that does not mean you two can bug me on FB and MSN!!**


	54. The Million Dollar Question

**None of you Minus Chicken even though I said not to, bugged me so Its only a short update and you weren't going to get this till the weekend and as its Monday here that would have been a while, But I'm in a good Mood (Gotta Love Karma when she strikes on people who deserve it ) Last time on Lotga Tony and Kate Moved home.**

* * *

You know you're really screwed when the decision you have to make could go either way. One could be letting those you love and care about, go on with their lives. None the wiser to the massive secret that was hanging over their heads every minute of the day, one they had no idea about. The other could be you telling them that everything they ever thought was a lie; that some one had made them think something when infact is was so far from the truth it wasn't funny.

So what do you do? Tell them and get your life back. One that you so desperately want. The one that was taken away so cruelly; by some one who is ment to want nothing but the best for you. Yet in doing this you would be ruining the lives of the people you so desperately wanted to see. Or do you let them live their lives while yours will never be the same. That was the thing with secrets some one always got hurt no matter how small or insignificant, but this secret was in no means small.

For this secret held five years of lies, broken hearts and torn friendships. Ziva David in trying to save her friends lost her friends. They all now thought she was dead, which was so very untrue. It was all thanks to her evil half brother Ari. Ever since she had decided to leave Israel and go to college in America instead of becoming Mossad. He had, had it in for her. The best way to get through to this ex NCIS agent was through her friends. They were her family and they were what mattered to her most. Ari knew this and played on it for years would he? Or wouldn't he; and if he did who would it be? All her friends by now were scattered through out the fifty state of the nation she now called home. She knew he would go after her two closest friends the two people she saw as siblings better then her own. Her childhood best friend Tony DiNozzo and her college room mate and best female friend Caitlin Todd. Now at the time her only problem was she was at NCIS on the major case response team with Tony in Washington DC where Kate was working on the special ops team 3000 miles away in California to be close to her ailing mother.

Although to her Kate seemed the easier target for she was so far away from Ziva. He liked showing up unannounced near her, teasing her and her boss what would he do this time? Would they lose some one from their team? And who would it be? Five years ago she had hatched a daring plan to finally once and for all get rid of Ari. To make her life and the lives of her only true family better. What she had not counted on was her brother screwing with her plans. So even if she did succeed she would never be able to go back to the ones she loved. She hated him for that she wished she had been the one to kill him for she would have taken her time made it rather slow and painful; just as painful as it had been for her when he was playing games. He had almost killed her twice; his third attempt had been successful in a whole different way. She was alive, but for what reason? What reason did she have to stay alive? Now that her friends thought she was dead. That was the question that was on her mind every minute of the day every day of the week every week of the year. It was the million dollar question.


End file.
